Fifty Shades Darker: My Ana
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Ana walked out on Christian after months of trying and learning to be his submissive. He wants to win her back, but learns it will be hard task.Will Ana take him back? Can Christian live without the BDSM lifestyle he's come accustomed to? Along the way there will be some twists and turns. 2nd place In the Top Five Completed FSOG Fanfics!
1. Monster?

**Fifty Shades Darker: My Ana**

 **Ch 1: Monster?**

 **Pre read by Sheri Dean**

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, E.L. James does. I'm just playing with her characters.**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Ana walked out on Christian after three months of trying and learning to be his submissive. Christian soon realizes after she leaves how empty his life is without her. He wants to win her back, but learns it will be hard task. Will Ana take him back? Can Christian do without the BDSM lifestyle he has come accustomed to? Along the way, there will be my own twists and turns.**_ **There will be some BDSM in this story. This story will be told in Christian's POV.**

She'd left me! She'd said she wouldn't leave me and begged me in her sleep not to leave her, but she was gone. I couldn't believe it! The memory of her walking out of my life would not go away. It had all but consumed my every waking hour, the disappointment and hurt so evident in her eyes as the elevator carried her away from me.

What if I had hesitated and not been so anxious? Would I have realized it was too soon? That she was once again sacrificing herself to fulfill a need in me?

 _Shit, what had I done?_

Instead, in that moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to satisfy the monster inside me. She was the one that said, "Punish me. I want to know how bad it can get." Why in the hell did she not use her safe words?

 _Always so stubborn._

I'd told her over and over to use her safe words! I'd trusted her, and she'd let me down. She said she'd use them, and she didn't. She'd said to me, "Show me," and I had. And now she's gone.

 _Fuck._ _Why did she run from me?_

I told myself it was just a means to an end. Ana had to see the monster within me before we could move forward with our relationship, arrangement, or whatever this was. And she'd let me. She didn't stop me _._

 _What a fool I'd been._

She'd let me punish her because she loved me. The thought was both disturbing and terrifying. She didn't safe word because she trusted me not to go too far. Instead, here I sat, alone, miserable, and paralyzed by uncertainty.

The phone buzzed and my heart rate immediately spiked, then fell again when I recognized it was Elena. I didn't want to tell her what had happened; it was like saying the words out loud would make them a reality.

"Hello." I didn't bother to disguise my voice; she knew me and would immediately know something was troubling me. Elena had been the one I'd looked to for advice with my submissives. Ana never was, and never will be, my submissive.

 _Move on, Grey_.

"She left me," I muttered.

"Oh?" Elena sounded surprised. "You want me to come over?"

"No."

Her response was simple. "This life isn't for everyone, Christian."

"I know."

"Hell, Christian, you sound like shit. Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"No."

"I'm coming over."

"No, Elena. I'm not good company. I'm tired and I want to be alone. I'll call you. Good-bye."

 _I didn't want to talk to her._

I was exhausted and in dire need of sleep. I dread going to bed. Sleep had never brought me peace, only the promise of pain and despair every time I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

I wake with a jolt - it was light out. Still in bed, I reached over and grabbed the pillow Ana has used. It tortured me with her leftover fragrance. I hadn't left my home in weeks; what little work I'd been able to accomplish had been from my study.

A new nightmare haunted me now that she'd left me. In it, Ana repeatedly left me every time I closed my eyes. Night after night, I saw the anguish and disgust on her face as the elevator doors shut on my first attempt at 'more'. This ache in my chest would not go away; a constant reminder of all that I'd lost. The feeling was so intense, it was as if someone was stabbing me right in the chest.

 _Ugh. Why was this so painful? Why did I care so much about her? Why?_

That thought, along with her scent, overwhelmed me and I started to hyperventilate. I had to get out of here. I did the only thing I knew to do, I ran. I pushed myself harder and faster, but Ana continued to invade my every thought.

 _Fuck. I couldn't run from this pain._

I stopped and changed the music to something more violent: "Pump It," by the Black Eyed Peas. I was in a full run when I reached her street; I ached everywhere and my head was throbbing. I just wanted to check that she was okay. No, that wasn't true. I wanted to see her. I paced the sidewalk, wondering if she was still sleeping - if she was even there at all. What if she wasn't alone, what if someone else was touching what was mine? My anxiety escalated and I began to feel ill. I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

 _You've brought this on yourself, Grey. Forget her. She's not for you._

I had to get out of here before I forced my ass right back into her life. I ran as I never ran before, far away from Anastasia Steele.

 _She'd be better off without you. You can't be what she wants._

No matter how many times I said those words to myself, every day I continued to run down her street, all in hopes of getting a glimpse of Ana leaving for work. The same day I started my new running routine, I resumed work. I had to be able to keep an eye on her, and that meant acquiring SIP. If Roz and I worked together on the revisions for SIP, we would be able to make an offer sooner. The last couple of days had gone well, with the exception of Roz. She had noticed my distraction and shortness with my staff, which was not like me, and she would be calling me on my shit soon. I focused on nothing but contracts and drafts, managing to stay somewhat productive. Elena texted me for the third time today, and I ignored this one just as I had the other two. The intrusion broke my concentration and once again, I was thinking of Ana.

 _Okay, Grey, you know what she wants. More._

I called the florist and ordered two dozen red roses and a gray teddy bear. Red roses reminded me of her blush when I kissed or touched her. A gray teddy bear was to remind her of me at night. Now, what to say on the card? 'I miss you. Come back to me.' No, better to keep it simple and say what I should say, not what I wanted to:

 _Congratulations on your first day at work. I hope it went well._

 _Yours,_

 _Christian._

It had been four days since I had sent Ana flowers and I had yet to receive a response. I checked my phone once again in vain. I desperately was in need a shower.

Switching off the water, I stepped out of the shower and starred in the mirror. "What have you done asshole?" The bastard in the mirror did nothing but mock me - unshaved and staring at me, with gray, miserable eyes. He exhaled and put his head in his hands, just as I did. My thoughts drifted to Flynn when he'd questioned me.

"Have you thought about trying a relationship her way?"

"No."

"Did you find sexual relations with her satisfying?"

"Yes, but she can't be what I want her to be, and I can't be what she wants me to be."

"Are you sure?"

"All I know for sure is the ache I feel in my chest, John. I've tried, I mean really tried, but she is still all I can think about."

"Christian, has it occurred to you that you might be in love with Ana?"

 _No, I can't be. I'm incapable of loving anyone._

"I know you believe you are this monster, undeserving of love. The truth is, Christian, you are quite capable of loving Anastasia. She has obviously had a profound effect on you. She clearly means much more to you than you're willing to admit to yourself. If it meant a relationship with her, would you be willing to give up the BDSM lifestyle?" Flynn asked flatly.

"It's not a lifestyle, it's who I am," I stated firmly.

Flynn ignored my statement and continued, "It sounds to me like you want to be with this girl. You miss her. Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes," I whispered.

It had never occurred to me that I could have a vanilla relationship. Was it possible for someone like me? From nowhere, I recalled an earlier email to Anastasia where I'd told her, ' _In Dom/sub relationships, the submissive holds all the power.'_ If she didn't want "the lifestyle" then neither did I.

 _Could it be so simple? Could I change? Fuck, there it was: hope. If I could, would she take me back?_

Elena taught me years ago that love was for fools. "It blinds you." Could she have been wrong all this time? Could I have fallen in love with Anastasia Steele? Was the pain in my chest love?

"Christian, you look like you're deep in thought. Are you okay?"

"I'm just confused… that's all. I was taught that love was for fools, and made you weak."

"Christian, you need to forget everything Elena taught you. What I want to know is what _you_ believe. It seems to me you were so focused on reaching your goal, that you missed the journey you two took together."

 _I'm not worthy of her. She couldn't love me._

I took a sharp breath and remembered my words to her, "You are the one with all the power."

The closer I examined the man in the mirror, the more I realized I didn't recognize him… me. I'd obviously lost some weight; my skin was pale and there were dark circles under my eyes. It's no wonder I'd received so many lingering looks from my staff when I'd returned to the office. Perplexed, I reached for my trimmer. It was difficult to conceive the possibility that I was in love with Anastasia Steele?

I started brushing my teeth when Taylor appeared in my mirror. I held my finger up, signaling him to give me a minute. I spat and then turned my attention to Taylor, and asked, "So, what was Ms. Steele up to?"

"Monday, she started work at SIP as Jack Hyde's assistant. Flowers were delivered to her apartment at 5:40 p.m. Jose Rodriguez picked her up at exactly 9:00 p.m. They went to a local bar for drinks where I observed that the two held hands once, then nothing more. Tuesday night she went home and remained there the entire night. Wednesday at 6:30 p.m., Jose Rodriguez entered the apartment, where he remained until 12:15 a.m. Last night she met Ethan Kavanagh at the same local bar at 8:30 p.m. Ethan led Ana to a back booth and proceeded to flirt with her numerous times over the next two hours. It appeared that Mr. Kavanagh wanted to be more than friends with Ms. Steele. At 10:43 p.m., he walked Ms. Steele to the door, where he whispered something in her ear. There was a brief hug and then they both went their separate ways."

I growled like damn rabid dog. What the fuck? Did these boys have nothing better to do than to sit back and wait for me to screw up, so they could run to the rescue and take what was mine? When I took Anastasia to my place for the first time, she'd shocked the hell out of me when she'd revealed her virginity. I mentioned the fact that men must throw themselves at her, but she'd quickly replied, "Not one I ever wanted." This could have changed since she'd left.

"Keep an eye on them. I want to know every little detail. Understand, Taylor?"

"Of course, sir, as you wish." He left me with my thoughts. I continued with my grooming, leaving a little scruff - it matched my mood.

I would get Ana back, if it was the last thing I did. At this moment, there were two things I was sure of: one, I needed her in my life, and two, I couldn't live without her. If it was a vanilla relationship she wanted, then that's what she'd get. I would take what I could get at this point. I'd be damned if anyone, especially Jose Rodriguez or Ethan Kavanagh, got near my Ana again.

 **She. Was. Mine!**

I settled into my chair, determined to win Ana back. I had nothing but time, I thought, as I glanced at my desk calendar. Right in front of me was my in: "Portland" penciled in for tomorrow! I smiled for the first time in weeks and I started to plan. Thank fuck I knew the email form for all SIP employees. Wait, what the hell should I say?

 _Remember, keep it simple, Grey._

" _Dear Anastasia,_

 _I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening of your friend's show and I doubt you had time to purchase a new car. I would be more than happy to attend with you - should you wish. Let me know. I hope all is well. Did you receive my flowers?_

 _Christian"_

There. That should do it. I watched and waited, pacing my study and checking my inbox. And waited some more. I distracted myself by going to the kitchen in search of a meal, my anxiety growing with every passing second. My heart leapt into my throat when I heard the ping alerting me to a new message; it was from Ana. It read,

" _Dear, Christian,_

 _Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. As far as your invitation, I will consider it._

 _Anastasia"_

I could do nothing but stare at her words. I smirked; God, I missed her and that sass. She was most certainly going to make me work for it. No one had ever said 'no' to me before. She'd done it at my parent's home, and the way she'd done it turned me on.

My sister had returned home, so Grace had planned a family dinner. As we were all discussing Ana and Kate's move to Seattle, Kate mentioned that Jose was helping them. She'd even said that they went out for drinks afterward. I placed my hand on her thigh, letting her know she was mine. My mother asked Ana where her parents lived.

"My mother lives in Georgia."

"Which part?"

"Savannah," Ana answered, as I moved my hand higher up her thigh.

"Oh, how nice, but I hear it is rather hot this time of year."

"Yes, it's rather humid," Ana said as she slapped my hand away.

Mother got my attention by saying, "You hear that, Christian? Even grown children visit their mother every now and again."

After that, I had taken Ana for a walk on the grounds. We went to the pool area when I pulled her into a rough kiss. Her saying no to me under the table made my dick twitch now just thinking about it. It was then that I realized I was the one changing.

She wanted romance and I had no experience in that. I told her that if she would sign the contract she wouldn't have to worry about anything. She wanted to know if I liked her the way she was, of course I did!

"Then why are you trying to change me?" She asked.

Oh God. I'm not.

"It's…." I started to say.

"Christian why can't we be like a normal couple? Why can't I touch you? Why does it have to be like this?"

"Ana please...it's you that's changing me." And it was true, she has changed me.

I turned my attention back to Ana's e-mail and respond immediately.

" _I hope you do consider going with me Ana. I miss you._

 _Christian."_

I sent the email. I worked on some things while I waited. It was nearing five o'clock and she should be getting off any moment. My email pinged alerting me I had mail. It was from Ana.

" _I have considered your invitation. I would like to_

 _go with you Christian._

 _Thank you._

 _Ana_ "

" _It would be my pleasure. See you then._

 _Christian."_

Ahhhh, I could relax again knowing I would be seeing her in a few days. I continued to work, trying to pass my time. Elena called me and wanted me to go to dinner. Since I hadn't been out of the house a while, I decided to go. I changed into a suit and called Taylor letting him know I was ready to leave.

I met Elena at our usual spot. The host seated me at the table where Elena was impatiently awaiting my arrival. I was going to need a stiff drink for this conversation.

"Well, Christian, you're looking as handsome as ever. Not at all what I was expecting." Elena said, as she took a sip of her wine.

"That's because I talked to Ana today. Well, I emailed her." I replied.

"Oh? Last I heard she didn't want a relationship with you Christian, at least not the one you crave."

I sighed. I knew exactly what Elena was going to say when I tell her.

 _Here goes nothing._

"That's true. I gave it some thought and I decided that I was willing to give us, Ana and I, another try."

"Christian, you are fooling yourself if you think you can have a relationship with that girl. She cannot give you what you need. I should know."

"Elena, with all due respect, I have never given a vanilla relationship a chance. Ana is not like any woman I've ever known. She challenges me; she makes me work for it. I like that."

Elena raised her eyebrow and leaned forward. "Christian look, all I am saying is don't set yourself up for failure. Feelings only get in the way of what people like us truly need which is total control. I know you Christian. I created you. You are a dom and there is no changing that."

I also leaned forward. "Elena, please try to understand. Ana told me before she left that she was in love with me. I never believed anyone could love someone like me. I just want to try with her. She made me feel...safe. I haven't felt that in a long time, if ever."

"Suite yourself, but don't come crying to me when _this_ fails a second time. I may not be there to catch you when you fall. Really Christian, I taught you better."

"I understand it was you that taught me how to be a Dom. I get that but don't you ever treat me as your submissive. I am not one of your boy toys that you can order around. You got me? Now, shall we have dinner?"

I will not have Elena treat me as she treated her submissives. We finished our dinner and I headed back to Escala. I had work to do before retiring for the evening.

 **A/N: Its back by popular demand! Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Past and Future

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 2: Past and Future**

It was the day of Jose's opening. I was excited, as I was seeing Ana this evening. I had shaved really good, because I knew I would be kissing my girl. I left my penthouse apartment and Taylor drove me to my destination. I was a bit nervous seeing her again, as my leg trembled.

I don't think I'll ever forget our first time together. After she got off work I had Taylor to pick her up. She met me on the rooftop of the hotel I was at. I took her in my helicopter to my place at Escala in Seattle.

Once we arrived I had her to sign a nondisclosure. After that she asked if I was going to make love to her. I told her then I don't make love. I. Fuck. Hard. The expression on her face was priceless, especially after I showed her my play room.

We discussed the contract, I told her that I already had one made up that was self explanatory. She had asked me how would she know the positions or what she would do? I asked her what did she like. She turned her face away from me. I explained that I needed to know so we could trust each other. She shocked me with the news that she was a virgin.

I couldn't believe it! That men fall at her feet and that she never been touched. It was then when I broke all my rules. We made love in my bed. That whole weekend we shared was first for me. She even made us pancakes, as I came into the kitchen, I saw her with her back to me as she was stirring the batter. I sat on the stool as I watched her ass move, what a fine ass it was! I knew I surprised her as she gasped turning to face me.

We ate, then I drew a warm bath for her as I knew she would be sore. We got in together. Later we want to my bedroom again as I tied her wrists with my tie. I asked her to be mine, just as I was going to eat her out, I heard my mother's voice! Damn it! I had to untie Ana and get dressed. That's when she was introduced to my mother, which that is something I had never done. My driver pulled me out of my thoughts; past and future.

"We're here Mr. Grey," Taylor said, as he exited the vehicle. He went all the way around and opened my door.

"Good luck, Sir." Taylor said, as I huffed. I didn't need any luck, as far as I was concerned.

I walked in the office establishment and right away I had a few ladies looking my direction. I stepped forward to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm here for Anastasia Steele?"

The lady looked up at me and blushed right away. I was dressed sharply in a grey suit. I was told it brings the color out of my eyes. Plus, I was wearing Ana's favorite tie.

"Um...yes...Mr. Grey, Sir. Let me see if she is available, Sir."

"There's really no need for that. I have a date with her actually. Just tell me where her station is please?"

"She's on the fourth floor, 271," she answered shyly.

"Thank you. Your very kind." I say with a wide smile giving her a wink. She giggled as I stepped away. I strut to the elevator as I say to myself, 'Yep I still got it.'

I pressed the button to her floor, I would be lying if I didn't say my heart was beating a mile a minute. I got inside as it dinged, pressing the button to her floor. I smiled remembering what happened in a elevator before. It's where we shared our first kiss.

Technically, I practically attacked her. I couldn't help myself any longer! I mean she was biting that damn bottom lip of hers. I had told her one day in my hotel room that I wasn't going to touch her until I had her written consent. Then just a few minutes later in the elevator when she bit her bottom lip I couldn't resist any longer!

"Fuck the paperwork!" I said, as I pushed her up against the wall of the elevator. I used my hips, my hands went right to hers as I trapped them above her head and kissed her hard. I slid my tongue in to taste her and she tasted so good! Damn, I was getting hard just thinking about it again.

Finally, the elevator dinged as it opened. Stepping out I looked around me. The place was pretty big, but nothing compared to my place of business. Everyone was bustling, walking around.

I heard her voice. Oh, how I missed her voice. She was talking on the phone to someone. "Yes, I understand. I will get that to you in no time, Mr. Hyde. Have a good trip to New York," she said hanging up.

Wow! She looked incredible. She had her hair up but was nicely done in a loose bun with a few strands flowing down her neck. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a wrap around purple blouse. She looked gorgeous.

I caught her attention with, "Good evening Miss Steele," as I stood before her.

She looked up right away and our eyes met as she gasped. Her beautiful blue eyes just stared into mine. She blushed, as she moistened those rosy lips of her. I saw her roses and grey teddy bear I sent her still sitting on her desk.

"Christian, it's nice to see you again."

"It's very nice to see you too, Ana," I said, looking in her eyes.

"Thank you for taking me tonight to the gala. You didn't have to go out of your way to do this."

"I aim to please Miss Steele." I said with smile. I reached my hand out to hers as I said, "Come. We must go, if we want to make it on time."

She took my hand and right away I felt that spark. That very spark that ran between us like electricity. As she stood from her chair, her body was close to mine. I could feel the heat radiate off her body. I could smell her scent, as she smelt good. She looked at me and in my eyes.

"Thanks for taking me, Christian." her voice shaky.

I tried to keep my voice from sounding so vulnerable. "You sound nervous…"

She grabbed her coat and purse saying, "Well, Christian it has been a while since we've seen each other. You tend to intimidate me."

"Ana, I don't want to intimidate you at all. I don't mean too. Just relax and we will have a good time."

She nodded her head as we then headed out. We didn't hold hands yet, but we walked closely together. We got to the elevator as I pressed the button. It dinged right away as we stepped inside. The air between us crackled, as we both knew what happened before in an elevator. She was biting that damn bottom lip again. It was taking every ounce of my control not to attack her.

I growled, "Stop biting that lip. You know what that does to me Ana."

She said softly, "Sorry. I didn't realize."

Just then the elevator dinged for us to get off. We stepped out as we headed to the front door.

The lady behind the receptionist desk said, "Have a good night, Ana!"

Ana looked her way smiling. "Thanks I will. Good night, Jessica."

I opened the door for Ana as she passed me. I asked her, "You know that girl? The receptionist?"

Ana looked at me saying, "Yeah. She and I are good friends. She was the first one to make me feel welcome here. She and I have gone out for drinks before with Jose and Paul."

I growled hearing her mention those guys names. We got to the car as Taylor opened it up, greeting Ana and she did the same. I got in myself. We both got situated but Ana was sitting way too far from me. I knew now we had to talk. I wanted to clear the air before we got to Jose's opening.

I looked at her as she looked out the other window. "Ana...I...I'm glad we're together…"

Just before I could say more, Ana interrupted me. "Christian, let me make something clear to you. We are not together. We're just going to Jose's opening," as she looked me in the eyes.

My heart was beating so hard and loudly, I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. She wasn't going to make this easy for me, as she shouldn't. But, damn this woman drives me completely insane! I've never felt anything like this before. My palms were actually sweating. And I never get nervous about anything!

"Ana...please," I begged her. "I miss you so much, you just have no idea what this separation has done to me. I want you back."

"Christian...please...don't do this. I'm not what you need. I can't be your submissive. I just can't."

I looked her back in the eyes. I could see the hurt was still there. God, I hated that I did that to her.

"Ana, I'm willing to try to do the vanilla thing. Just please...think about it. It's all that I'm asking. Just consider it."

She sighed, as her eyes blinked. "I can't make any promises, Christian. We have to go slow. On my terms, not yours."

I reached out to her hand which was laying in the seat. I grabbed her hand in mine as I played with her fingers. Looking into her blue eyes I responded, "Done. I will wait then. You are worth the wait, Ana."

We arrived at Jose's opening at the art gallery. Taylor has pulled over and he let us out. The two of us continued to hold hands as we walked towards the door.

The place was filled with lots of people already. Ana and I looked around to find Jose, though it didn't take long as Jose found us. Well, Ana that is.

Jose shouted, "Ana! I'm so glad you made it!" As he started headed our way. Though, his smile faded when he saw I was with her. Good. Exactly how I wanted it.

 **A/N: I hope you all are liking it so far! Sorry, I accidently deleted the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Green eyed monster

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 3:Green-eyed monster**

Ana and I had just arrived at Jose's opening. We walked in and looked around for him. But he spotted us first.

"Ana!" he shouted. "You came!" he said, excitedly, then his smile fell as he saw me. Good! That's exactly what I wanted.

He came up grabbing Ana in a hug. I gave him a wary look, he just shrugged and ignored me.

"Ana, I'm so happy to see you. Thanks for coming!"

"Of course, Jose. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Looks like a great turn out."

Jose looked around himself. "Yeah, it is."

He finally acknowledged me. "Christian," his voice a little harsh. "Nice to see you," he said trying to be cordial. Yeah, I knew he didn't like me. Likewise as well. But, I was doing this for Ana.

"Nice to see you again. Congratulations." I said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Thanks." he said quickly then diverting his look to Ana. "Come, Ana, I want you to meet some people," Jose said, as he had already started dragging her off.

Ana looked back at me for a moment. "Go, I'll get us a drink and catch up."

She nodded as she went with Jose and they mingled with people. He was introducing her to all his people. "Hey there, thanks for coming. This is my Anastasia Steele. She and I met in college freshman year...she's my inspiration."

As I stood at the bar watching, I heard one lady say, "Oh, how nice! Your a beautiful woman, Ana. I can see why you inspire Jose." Of course Ana just blushed. I continued to listen to them gush about how Ana makes him glow with glee when he's around her. She just nods to them. She really has no idea the effect she has on men. I had asked the bartender for a couple glasses of wine. He handed them to me as I set out to meet up with them.

Once I caught up, I handed Ana a drink. One of the other ladies saw me and asked, "Who is this gentleman?"

I held out my hand shaking it as I said without thinking, "I'm her boyfriend."

Ana gave a me a look real quick, but she didn't correct me on it. The lady said, "Oh, I see. Wow, Ana. You really know how to pick 'em!" She blushed even harder as she took a drink of her wine. Jose rejoined the group as they all just talked. He kept giving me dirty looks, but I tried to ignore him.

Suddenly Kate came up as she gave me a weird look like, 'what are you doing here?' "Hey Christian, what a surprise to see you here."

I answered. "I had promised Ana I'd be her date to this, so here I am."

She nodded to me as she said, "I see. Well, enjoy." She spoke to Ana. "Oh Ana, you have to see the pictures in the other room. They are just fabulous!"

I grabbed Ana's hand as we walked into the other room. Everyone was talking and pointing at different pictures. But there were three of them that everyone was talking about. Soon, I heard Ana gasp as her eyes bugged out, I steered my gaze where she was looking. Right on the wall on the left hand side were three blown up black and white pictures of Ana. She was smiling and so care free. I've never seen her like that with me. Wow!

Holy fuck!

I stood in awe of how he captured Ana. She was so carefree, smiling and having a good time. It took my breath away. Ana let go of my hand and walked closer to the pictures on the wall. She was mesmerized with what she saw. And that made me fully aware of what Jose's intentions were for Ana. He had feelings for her for sure.

Just a friend, my ass!

After looking at them for a while, my blood began to boil. Jose walked into the room and approached Ana while she looked at the pictures in front of me. She looked at him as he spoke.

"So, what do you think?" he asked a little timid.

Ana said, "Oh Jose, they are incredible. I had no idea you took my picture that day."

"Ana, you have no idea how much you inspire me. You have always encouraged me, been there for me when I needed you. So, this was my thanks to you. I couldn't think of anyone else I would share this with other than with you."

"Oh...Jose. I'm so proud of you!" she flung her arms around him as she hugged him tight. Jose hugged her back, tightly. He also looked my way as he nodded in my direction. Oh! Game on boy! Does he really think I'm giving up that easily? Oh, Hell No! The green-eyed monster is out.

They broke their hug, but, something inside of me just snapped. I saw the way he was looking at Ana just then. They were so close together, that if she moved her head, their lips would meet. I had to make a move and fast. Now I knew exactly what Ana felt when I told her I was having dinner with Elena, aka Mrs. Robinson. Jealousy.

I broke their bubble as I said quickly, "Those are nice pictures, Jose. Well done." I spoke to Ana, "I will be right back."

I left them quickly as I went to pay for those pictures. I came back as fast as I could. Just as I did I saw Jose leave Ana's side. He was pulled away by who seemed to be his agent. He smiled then came back to Ana.

"Oh my God Ana, you won't believe this. I sold those pictures of you! In fact almost all these pictures have been sold! But, I'm especially happy about those pictures of you. Wow!"

"I'm very happy for you, Jose." Ana said as she looked right at me. I smirked because she knew, that I was the one who purchased those pictures of her. Jose walked away from us just then.

"It was you who bought those pictures in the other room."

"Of course it was Ana. I want to support Jose…"

"That's not the reason and you know it," she snapped tightly.

I looked at her just then. My smile had faded as well. "You're right it's not." As she and I just stood glaring at each other, it felt like we were the only two people in the room.

"Then why? I know you don't like Jose so…"

"The thought of anyone else looking or gawking at you makes my blood boil that's why!" I raised my voice trying to keep it down.

"Of all the nerve!" she hissed at me.

"What?" I snapped back.

"You don't own me, Christian. What gives you the right to...to…"

"Because, I'm jealous that's why!" I yelled, causing the others to look our way. Even Jose who smiled our direction.

God! I didn't want to do this here. Of all places, I didn't want to have this conversation here as I tugged at my hair frustrated as hell.

"Your jealous? I told you Jose and and I are just friends, Christian," she replied more calmly.

Friends? Friends? He doesn't want to just be friends with Ana. He wants more. I looked back at Ana.

I said as calmly as I could, "The man doesn't just want friendship with you. He wants in your pants Ana. Jose wants you. He's made that loud and clear."

She looked at me clueless. Shaking her head.

I continued, "Do you honestly think that those pictures of you laughing and carefree were because he's your friend, Ana? Not even close. Jose has feelings for you. Surely you can see that. Hell half of the people in this room can see that. Do you think he was happy to see you here with me?" I questioned. "No, he wasn't! In fact he's been giving me daggers the whole entire night. Not that I can blame him." I pointed out. Ana just stood there looking back at me in shock.

Frankly I was shocked to by my outburst. But for the first time I had to be honest with myself. With her. I wanted her back.

The sexual tension between us was thick. I could feel the electricity between was no denying it. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

 **A/N: So Christian knows that Jose wants Ana. Seeing the pictures Jose took of her only made it the more clearer what Jose's intentions were. How will Ana react to Christian's jealousy?**


	4. Chapter 4: Vanilla?

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Chapter 4: Vanilla?**

 **Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

I admitted to Ana being jealous of Jose. I don't get jealous. I never have. But with Ana, it's different. I just couldn't bare to lose her again. Not this time. As she stood there listening to me rant on I closed the gap between us.

"Ana, can we please go somewhere and talk this out. I don't want to do this here. Not with everyone around. Please?" I begged her.

"Okay, you're right. We can't do this here. Just give a moment to say goodbye." She replied as she walked away from me.

Finally! I get her all to myself. She went right up to Jose. I saw her talking to him but I couldn't hear what was being said. He nodded to her as they gave each other a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and headed my direction again.

I grabbed her coat as we headed out. I held her hand as we walked down the street. There had to be a cafe close by. We came up to one. Mimi's cafe. We went in and ordered our food. We sat down as they were going to bring it to us. Ana looked at me as she waited for me to start.

My eyes met hers as I began, "I guess I should start at the beginning?"

"That would be nice," she replied.

Okay, I told myself. Here it goes. "I've done a lot of thinking while we were apart Ana. You leaving was probably the best thing you could have done."

"Christian, I..." She started saying.

"Let me finish. Please." I said. as she nodded. "As I was saying, I did a lot of thinking when you left. That was the wake up call I needed. Remember how I told you at my parents dinner no one has ever said no to me before?" She nodded. "Well, that turned me on more than you know. I'm used to getting my way Ana. No one has ever challenged like you do. Ever. This is new to me."

The waitress appeared interrupting me but brought our food and refilled our water. I waited until she left to go on.

"Ana, as I said before I have never done the girlfriend thing. I started in the BDSM stuff when I was 15, so for me to court a girl...is very new to me. I've never had to court anyone. When I had submissives, they just willingly submit themselves to me so I've never had to ask a girl out."

Ana really looked at me then. She asked, "Why now? Why are willing to try this 'vanilla' thing with me?"

Does she really have to ask that question? "Isn't is obvious? Ana, I'm so...smitten with you! I'm undoubtedly, smitten by you. I can't sleep. I can't function without you. When I emailed you about coming with you to Jose's opening...that was the first time I actually got out of bed and worked."

She stared at me stunned, like she couldn't believe what I what telling her. "Elena," as soon as I mentioned her name, Ana rolled her eyes. I wanted to correct her on it right then but I stopped myself. I reminded her, "She's just a friend Ana."

Ana sat back for a moment as she absorbed what I had already told her. Then she leaned forward again. "Okay, I am going to make a point to you Christian. You know how you feel about Jose, well that's how I feel about Elena or Mrs. Robinson. Though I have never had sexual relations with him," she pointed out.

Duly noted. "I get your point. Duly noted Ms. Steele. May I continued? Though I will have to mention-you-know-who." She nodded agreeing with me. "As I was saying, Elena had come buy several times and I was a mess. I even had a full beard as I had not shaved. I took to my bed and didn't want to get up. That's how bad I was Ana. I even went to see my therapist John. I told him all about you. Everything. Anyways, he was the one who suggested that I try this...our relationship and see where it goes. I know that the spanking was the last draw with you."

"Christian, if I may be honest here. That whole red room of pain scares me to death. I walk on eggshells with you. All those rules you wanted me to follow, then you say you get turned on by my non-submissive behavior confused me. I don't know which way to go anymore. I had no idea how much you needed to punish until…" her voice trailed off as she started getting emotional.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. I guess I didn't realize...I was confused as well."

"Why?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"Because you didn't use your safe words, Ana." I replied.

"Oh…" she said quietly.

"Which brings me on to the next point. Why didn't you use your safe words if it was getting to be too much for you?"

Ana turned her head away from me. I hated it when she did that. "Ana talk to me. If we don't communicate and be honest with each other how can we get passed this?"

She looked at me replying softly, "Because I forgot."

What? After all this time that was the reason, she forgot? "How could you forget something like that?" I snapped suddenly.

"Christian it's not hard to do when you're being beaten by a whip!" She yelled out.

Here we go again. Everyone looking at us. I sighed, trying to catch my breath and calm down. Everyone else continued with their meals.

She said more quietly, "That whole red room frightens me. Seeing all those chains, whips, canes. It terrifies me."

"Okay. I will make you a deal. No more red room until you're ready, if you will ever be ready. We will only do the vanilla stuff," I say to her.

Her eyes then filled with lust. Her whole body language changed. Really? Now? I asked myself.

"So no kinkery stuff at all? I like some of it Christian."

I changed my tone as well as I asked huskily, "Really? Well, Ms. Steele, you just tell me what it is you want and we will go from there." I replied wiggling my eyes to her as she giggled. Now we're getting somewhere.

Ana licked her lips as her breathing went shallow. "I don't mind being tied up. Handcuffs are okay too. Just not any of the stuff you would use to whip me."

Damn! I'm getting hard just thinking of tying her up! Okay so none of the hard stuff, well not all of them such as my cock. I knew she liked that!

"Okay, I can deal with that. Would you be okay if I did spank you with my hand?" I asked my voice dripping with sexual tension as she and I looked intently at each other. Her breath quickened as soon as I mentioned my hand. Oh she does like that!

I remembered another time she liked my hand slapping her ass. It was when I had emailed her asking if she done her research on being a submissive. She emailed me back saying, ' _It was nice knowing you.'_ I was like really? Hmmm okay two can play that game. So I popped over to her apartment, Kate, had said she gone out. I waited until she got back.

She had just returned from doing her laundry, she was listening to her Ipod. She turned and was shocked to see me there.

"Christian!" she gasped out, talking her ear plugs out.

I looked her straight in the eyes asking, "It was nice knowing me was it?"

She laughed, thinking I was amused. I had carried a glass of wine and ice cubes in her room. I pulled her close to me, pulling her pigtails out. I said, "Let me show you how nice it was."

Ana tried to put her arms around my neck but I had other ideas. I threw her onto the bed, as she bounced, I climbed on hovering over her. I pulled out my tie in my pocket. She knew what I wanted as she looked at me.

"Is this what you want?" I asked as she nodded and smiling.

I tired her wrist with it and then tied it to the bedpost. Next I stripped her of her pants, telling her to keep quite as Kate was still in the apartment. I then covered her eyes with her shirt using it as a blindfold. I stripped my shirt off, drank some water, then some wine holding it in my mouth.

Bending down I kissed her lips as I let the wine drip in. Grabbing a cube of ice I let her know what it was by letting her lips feel it. I used it all over her body as a way to get her in sensory overload. I then trailed the cube down her torso all the way down to her belly button.

"Is this nice?" I asked, surprising her by flipping her over and slapping that beautiful ass of her. I ripped a condom open, sliding it on as I then fucked her in that position. She pulled me out of my memory as she answered my question.

"Your hand is fine Mr. Grey. That I can deal with." Ana said, her voice now sounding as she was ready to go! I smirked back.

"Check!" I yelled my eyes never leaving hers. The waitress was quick. I pulled out my wallet and handed her a fifty. I know...a fifty, go figure.

"Let's go! I feel the need to fuck you. Hard." I say to her.

She and I got up quickly. We held hands as we ran to the car laughing. Taylor was waiting for us. Ana got in as I told him to go to Ana's as my place was further. He nodded. As soon as I was in the car, I kissed Ana as she and I went into a heavy make-out session.

I had laid her down in the back seat of the car. I whispered to her, "I missed you so much!" Her face was close to mine as I was on top of her.

She replied back, "I missed you too, Christian." With that we kissed. Passionately.

 **A/N: So...what are you thinking? Ana caved! But who wouldn't if you didn't have Christian after you! So next we have them going to her place. Will they make love, again, finally?**


	5. Chapter 5: Hollywood Kiss

**FSD**

 **Ch 5: Hollywood kiss**

 **Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

We arrived at her apartment building. Once we got out we hightailed it to her place. I had her pinned to the door and kissed her hungrily. I couldn't get enough of her as my mouth over took hers. I moaned into her, tasting her.

I backed away just enough to tell her, "I can't get enough of you, Ana!"

Ana smiled as she turned to unlock the door. Once we were in and she dropped her things, I grabbed her picking her up to to take her to her room. I wanted to make love to her.

I placed her on her feet again. Our breaths coming in pants. We shared looks, the longing we had for each other was astounding!

"Ana, I want you to know that my feelings for you have only gotten stronger. I want you so much, baby!" Not giving her time to respond, my lips covered hers! I missed my girl! I missed those lips of hers. I missed the way she molded to my body, we fit perfectly together.

She pulled away from me some. "Christian!" her eyes met mine. I looked into her blue eyes as I saw her rethinking this. Shit! I'm going to fast. Slow down Christian.

"Are we going to fast?" I asked her panting from our heavy kissing. "I just missed you and want you so bad. I need you, baby." I was desperate. I wanted to know that she was mine and only mine.

"I...I...missed you too. It's just that we have still so much to talk about." She said looking into my eyes.

Oh? I thought we already settled this. I mean I was fine with having a vanilla relationship.

"Christian, don't get me wrong, I want to be with you. I do. But...I think we need to slow things down a little."

"Okay…" I replied hesitant.

I backed off. Jesus! What was this woman doing to me? Getting cock blocked by your own girl wasn't fun at all. But what about what we said at the restaurant? I thought we were both on the same page.

I looked back at Ana. "Do you want to be with me? I'm not just talking sexually either."

"Christian, I do care for you I do. I'm not trying to hurt you here. But...I just don't want to jump right into a physical relationship right now. We just got back together. Can't we just...wait?"

Wait? Waiting was something new for me. Ugh! I hated this. But, I did tell her she was worth waiting for, and she still is. Damn, I was getting blue balls big time. I grunted. And I heard her giggle as she blushed as well!

I blew out a breath as I breathed in a heavy sigh. Oh this girl is going to kill me. Literally!

"I guess we can wait. But, I gotta tell you Ana, your giving me blue balls here. I can't hardly stand being with you without touching you," I said looking at her intensely.

"Well, we can do other things Christian. There is always foreplay," she said, with a sultry look.

Christ! What have I done to my girl? She's like a sexy little kitten ready to tame me. I walked closer to her as I looked deep into her eyes.

"You will be the death of me Ms. Steele. Okay, so we aren't having sex tonight then, are we?" I asked just making sure. She shook her head to me.

"Nothing gets past you, ," she mocked me, as I'd said that once before to her. I smiled as I was getting a taste of my own medicine.

"Touché."

We stood, just looking in each other's eyes. My god she was just so beautiful! How could I not be falling in love with her?

"Ana, I…" I started to tell her that I was in love with her, but was interrupted with voices in their living room. From what I could tell it was Kate and Elliot, but there was another voice too. They were talking about something.

She said to me, "Come, let's go see what's going on," as she took my hand guiding me through the hallway and into their living area. I really didn't want too, but to make her happy, I followed.

Kate saw Ana first. "Oh hey Ana, I didn't realize you were home."

Kate saw me behind Ana as well. "Hello, Christian," as she narrowed her eyes to me. I don't think she cared for me all that much. I guess since Ana and I broke up once before.

"Hello, Kate. Hey, Eliot." I said, looking at my brother and his girlfriend.

Jose came into my view. Oh brother, I thought to myself as we had a staring match. I held my own though as I stood there, with my hands in pockets.

Kate said to Ana and I, "Um...we all left the party and decided to have a little get together here. We bought some beers!" Kate said, excitedly. She gave Ana this weary look like 'what's going on?' But Ana shook her head silently saying this wasn't the right time.

I saw Jose give Ana a look. He brought her a beer, "Here you go. So what have you two been up to?" he questioned.

Elliot handed me a beer, I popped it open taking a sip as I stood very close to Ana. My arm possessively wrapped around her waist.

She replied to her friend, "Umm...just hanging out. We just got back from having dinner."

He nodded to her as he sent more glares my direction. I didn't give a fuck to be honest. She's mine and I was staking my claim. Needless to say, I tried to stay like glue near her. But Ana had removed herself from me to go pee.

I saw Kate corner her as she whispered loudly to Ana, "So what's the deal with you and Christian?"

Ana looked at her friend, "What do you mean?"

"Well are you two back together again? I mean, I'm not trying to be judgemental here Ana but the man broke your heart. Elliot told me how controlling he is. Plus I thought you and Jose were getting...you know...close?"

So, was Taylor right? Was she dating Jose before I came back into the picture? I couldn't hear the rest of what they were saying as Jose approached me.

"So, Christian, what's going on with you and Ana?" he asked looking me directly in the eyes.

I took another swig of my beer before I answered. "Well, Jose, if you must know, she and I worked things out. We're taking things slow, but we're officially back together."

"Oh? Look, Christian I'm going to be honest here. You and I both know we don't like each other. I especially don't like how you treated her before."

I placed my beer on the bar close to the kitchen and I closed the gap, leaving no personal space between he and I.

"Really? Is that so? Look, Jose, what happens between Ana and I is our business. Furthermore our getting back together was a mutual decision, as in we both agreed."

By now everyone had quietened down and was listening to us. All eyes were on Jose and myself. I was glad though that he broached the subject. He had to know where we stood regarding Ana. Jose looked over to Ana, as I followed his gaze.

He looked back at me as he said, "Just don't hurt her again. It wasn't fun seeing her cry and so upset. Just know I will be watching you. And, I'm not giving up on her either. Just a little friendly reminder." He backed off.

Well, my goodness. I guess I have to watch Jose like a hawk now. Good to know I needed to keep my eyes on him as well. Ana came back over to me. She whispered in my ear, "What was that about?"

I looked her in the eyes, "Oh just a little bit of a friendly competition between he and I over your affections. I just let him know you and I were back together again. We are, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course. I just wanted us to slow down on the physical part."

She and I were in a very close proximity of each other. So I took it a little further. I leaned in more as I said, "How bout a kiss, baby?"

She gave me a peck on the lips. "Like that?"

Oh hell no! I surprised her as I pulled her closer to me. "No, more like this baby." I kissed her on the lips and dipped her to the ground while still holding her. It was called a Hollywood kiss. My brother Elliot did some cat calls. I pulled back as she blushed. "That's what I was talking about."

I kissed her again until she was completely breathless. I leaned her back up as she looked around at everyone. Her eyes fell on Jose's who looked back at me angrily.

The party lasted till one in the morning. Jose was still here and drunk as ever. I offered to take him home but the girls said he could stay on the couch. I hated to leave Ana knowing Jose was still here. She walked me to the door however. We stopped as I looked in her eyes.

"I hate leaving you like this…" my voice trailed off.

"Christian, I will be fine. Look, he is already passed out on the couch...I would have you stay the night but…"

"You're not ready for that yet," I answered for her.

She shook her head to me. I get it. It was moving a little fast. I sighed a deep breath. My fingers found her chin cupping it as I said, "How about we have breakfast tomorrow? I can pick you up at 8, is that okay?"

"That would be fine. Good night Christian. Thanks for tonight."

"Later's baby," I whispered, that earned me a smile from her. I gave her a chaste kiss, then left.

I walked out to my car as Taylor waited for me. He opened my door for me but he asked, "So, I take it that you and she worked things out, Sir."

"Yes we did. Though I'm still not thrilled with Jose being there. He's sleeping on her couch. Let's just hope he stays there," I said bitterly.

I got in and then Taylor did as well. I waited for her light to go off before driving off. I sent her a text saying, 'Good night, Ana. I miss you, already.'

Not even a minute went by when she text back. 'Good night. Miss you too.'

That made me feel a little better as we drove to my penthouse apartment. It was going to be a long night for me.

 **A/N: So you like?**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 6: Breakfast**

 **Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

It was the next morning. I was up very early and went for my jog. Since it was Sunday, I just changed into some jeans and a white t-shirt. I tried to stay casual. It was time to head to Ana's to pick her up for breakfast.

I had given Taylor the day off so I drove myself. It was just a ten minute drive to her place. I parked the car and headed inside the apartment building. I went to her door and knocked on it. The door opened, I was expecting Ana but low and behold it was Jose, who was also shirtless.

 _What the hell was he still doing here?_

I looked him in the eyes as I gruffly asked, "Where's Ana?" pushing past him to get inside the door.

"She's getting ready." He said shutting the door and then he went to the breakfast bar to continue eating his cereal.

"Don't you own a shirt?" I asked rudely.

His eyes met mine as he said, "I didn't feel like putting it on, if that's okay with you. Besides, Ana has already seen me without my shirt countless times. It doesn't bug her."

"I'd rather you didn't run around shirtless in front of her, it's not appropriate. "

"You can't order me around like you do everyone else. I hear your rather a control freak, even ordering Ana too. She used to not be that way until you came along."

"I don't order her around, I am merely looking out for her. It's none of your business how she and I conduct ourselves in our relationship," I bit out tightly.

Anastasia came into the room as Jose and I were having a staring match with one another. Yep, we certainly didn't like each other. She looked back and forth between us.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

I shook my head looking back at Ana, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a white lace shirt with low riding jeans. She looked good in those jeans too. They molded to her legs nicely.

"Everything's fine, Ana. You look beautiful. Ready to go eat?" I asked her giving her a kiss. My tongue slid in her mouth and I earn a soft moan from her.

"Yep. I'm hungry." She looked to Jose as she said, "Don't forget to lock up when you leave. See you later."

He nodded to her as we left her apartment. We walked hand in hand to the car. I let her in, and ran to my side to get going. I asked her, "Where would you like to eat?"

"How about Ihop, I'm in the mood for pancakes and eggs." She answered.

I nodded in agreement as I drove us there. It was a silent ride in the car, but a good silent. I held her hand as I drove. I turned on the Ipod so we could listen to some music on the way. It was a twenty minute drive and we reached Ihop. I parked, and got out and helped Ana as well..

We walked into the establishment as we waited to be seated. Once we were seated we looked at the menus. When the waitress came, she took our order. She nodded and said it would be right out. I looked Ana in the eyes as she looked back at me.

"So, are you going to tell me what was going on between you and Jose?" She asked.

"Nothing much really," I answered.

"Oh come now Christian, the tension between you two was rather thick. I want to know what was said."

I sighed. "Well, if you must know, it was about us. He doesn't like the fact that you and I are together again."

She blushed and put her head down for a second. She looked back at me. "Can you two just try to get along, for my sake?"

I rolled my eyes, yeah me, Christian Grey. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" She asked, with an amused look on her face.

"Yes, I did. Look, Ana, if you are thinking he and I will ever be friends, it's not happening. Especially when he wants in your panties." My eyes locked onto hers.

She sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that he and I are just friends."

The waitress brought our food breaking the tension that built between us because of the subject.

"So are you going to tell me," she said as she started eating her food.

"Ana, you may think of him just as a friend, but he certainly doesn't. In fact he told me he wasn't giving up on the idea of you and him. So, you can keep on telling me that it's just friendship between you two, but I see him as a rival. Therefore, I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Can't you just trust me? If we are going to work out…"

I cut her off saying, "I don't trust him, Ana!" I raised my voice, though I didn't mean too. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Can we please just have a nice breakfast and not talk about him?" I asked her clearly getting frustrated at this point. I wanted to enjoy breakfast with my girl, was that so much to ask?

She nodded in agreement. "But this subject isn't closed Christian," as we continued to eat our breakfast.

After breakfast I took her for a drive. It was a nice day out as I wanted to spend some quality time with her. I took her to the International Fountain. It was a nice place to take a walk and enjoy some sun.

We were holding hands and just walking. This was nice. I've never done this with a girl before. I can now see why Ana craved this kind of relationship. We walked by some couples who were kissing and cuddling with each other. That's what I wanted with Ana. Who knew I'd want a romantic relationship like this.

"Christian, are you okay?" Ana asked. We had our hands entwined. I breathed a deep sigh.

"I'm just enjoying being with you Ana." I stopped us from walking as I looked in her blue eyes.

"This kind of relationship is very new to me, as I know it's new for you. I never knew how much fun it could be just walking and holding hands like a normal couple. It's nice."

Anastasia smiled as she look back at me. "It is nice isn't it?"

"Before you, I've never wanted this kind of relationship. It's you Ana. You have torn down my walls, you managed to break down these walls I had to block these kind of feelings from happening. I didn't want to get hurt again."

"Exactly, what were you afraid of feeling Christian? Everyone deserves to find that special someone."

Not me, at least that wasn't me. I wanted to hide from love. I was so angry for a long time that I just never opened myself up to anyone. My last sub that I had wanted to have a relationship with me. But I didn't want it...then. So, I ended our Dom/sub relationship. I knew then, I needed to open up to Ana about my past.

"Can we find a place to sit so we can talk?" I asked her. She nodded as we walked to a nearby bench. I held her hand still as I continued, "As you know I was fifteen when I went into the BDSM lifestyle. Elena, aka Mrs Robinson, encouraged me. I was always getting into fights. I was angry with the world. My biological mom was a crack whore Ana. She died when I was four. Her pimp used me as a punching bag and use to burn me."

Ana gasped loudly. "Oh wow, Christian, I had no idea! So that's how you got the burn scars. Is that the reason you don't want me touching you?"

Looking in her eyes I said, "That's part of it. When Elena took pity on me and our relationship began she never once held me in her arms. She never caressed me. She just taught me to use my anger and channel it elsewhere. It was freeing for me to give up that control."

"But Christian, what she did to you was abuse. No one should be treated like that."

I turned my whole body to Ana. "I didn't see it that way. Learning to be a submissive allowed me to release the anguish I was feeling. It distressed me. As I got older that's when I decided I wanted to be a Dominant, she was the one who showed me how. It wasn't about romance, heart and flowers. It was just a way to release that sexual energy. But...that changed since I met you. I know that our relationship will take time to evolve, but I'm willing to try. I want this Ana. I want us to work."

I leaned in and kissed her. It started off as a chaste kiss but grew more passionate. I had her face in my hands as I explore her mouth with my tongue. We stayed there for at least ten minutes kissing. I loved kissing Ana. When we stopped, we both looked in each other's eyes. You could just see the caring in her eyes. I missed that.

"Christian, thank you for sharing your past with me. I can now see why you are the way you are now. But, you need to know you deserve to be loved and cared for. You have yourself a great family. The Grey's adore you. I like your mother, Grace. She seemed really nice."

"Yeah, I got lucky with the Grey's. I will tell you more about that later." I said to her. I was also stuck on the part she said about love. Did And still have those kind of feelings for me? I wanted to ask her but, I was afraid of the rejection. Me. So instead, I just wanted to bask in us being together.

I got up from the bench and held my hand out to her. "Come. I want to show you something."

She took my hand as we walked hand in hand to my car. I wanted to share something special with her.

 **A/N: So the pissing contest begins! I hope you all like this chapter, now that we got a more vulnerable Christian. What is it that Christian wants to share with her? Any guesses?**


	7. Chapter 7: Elena the Domme

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 7: Elena the Domme**

 **Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

Ana and I went for a drive...she was asking me where we were going. I wanted it to be a surprise. This is another first me. Something I've never done before. I wanted to share it with Ana.

"Christian, come on, tell me where we are going."

"Nope. You just have to wait. We're almost there, baby."

Another five minutes we pulled into a small airport. I got out of the car and went to help her out. She smiled at me as we walked towards a man who was going to help us.

"Mr. Grey, I will be be your co-pilot."

"How are you doing? This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele."

He took us to a plane. Ana and I got into the glider. The pilot took off as we started to flying in the air. I was very excited to share this with her, she wanted more, I will give her more.

"Mr. Grey we are at three-thousand feet. Are you ready for me to release?"

"Well, Ana, are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, go ahead," she replied back to me.

"Release…" I said.

Just as soon as he released us, we were flying in the glider. Well I was helping it and I heard Ana's squeal of excitement. I knew she would like this. We were gliding over lots of trees and land. It was very beautiful from up here.

I dipped the glider down and I prepared to fly us upside down. "Hold on tight baby!" As I then took the glider and rolled it under. I asked Ana, "Is this more?"

Ana laughed saying, "Oh my god. So much more!" As she continued to giggle.

I knew she'd love it. We glided a little more; after a while it was time to land. Once we landed, we popped our windows open to climb out. I helped Ana out of the cockpit. She looked in my eyes as I saw the excitement in them. We said bye to our co-pilot.

Walking hand in hand to the car, Ana looked at me and said, "Thank you Christian. That was incredible!"

"We aim to please Miss. Steele. I have never taken anyone on the glider, you are the first. The first of many more to come."

"I appreciate you sharing this with me." Ana replied softly as she reached up to kiss me.

It started out as a chaste kiss when she slid her tongue in my mouth and I was literally in heaven. I pulled her body flush to mine as we made out near the car.

She pulled back as she said, "And you said you didn't do romance…"

"Ana...I…" The shrill of my cell went off.

 _Damn it! Why now?_ But I knew I had to answer. Looking at Ana as I said, "Hello?"

They were telling me about Elena. She had come by my apartment wanting to see me. I haven't spoken to her in a couple of days. I'm sure she is curious about what is going on between Ana and I.

"Okay...thanks for letting me know." I hung up as Ana looked at me curiously.

"What was that all about?"

I looked her back in the eyes. "It's nothing Ana. Come on let me drive you back home."

She nodded as we got in the car and I drove her home. It was getting late and I knew she and I both had jobs to tend to in the morning. I parked, as I was going to walk her to her door. Once we arrived at her door, she unlocked it, then turned to me. Before she could say anything my lips met hers in a searing kiss. I broke the kiss soundly pushing her against the door frame, our bodies in close proximity.

"Thank you for an incredible day, Christian," she whispered breathlessly.

"It was my pleasure, Ana. Thank you very much for giving us another chance. Is there anyway possible we can see each other after work tomorrow?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Well, um..my new boss wanted all of us to go out for drinks after work."

I blew out a breath. I didn't want to push, but I also didn't want to wait days to see her again either. "Does he now? How about I join you?"

She smiled back. "That would be great Christian. It will be around five."

I gave her another small kiss. "See ya at five tomorrow. Later's baby," I smiled crookedly to her.

She went inside her apartment. I stood there for a moment as I was thinking about our relationship and where it was headed. I had a big smile on my face. I was really happy. For the first time in my life, I had a girlfriend. Not a sub, but a normal bonafide relationship. Me. Mr. Grey.

I walked away from her apartment and to my car. I happened to look up and see Ana looking back down at me. She had a big smile on her face too. I waved to her as she waved back. I got in my car and started driving to my place. I was on cloud nine knowing she and I were together.

Soon I pulled into my garage. I had my own private garage for all my cars. I got in the elevator as it quickly took me to my floor. Once I got out I started walking to the kitchen to grab me a bottled water. I saw Elena who was sitting on the couch. She didn't look to happy as her lips were pulled tight.

"What can I do for you Elena?" I asked looking at her as taking a swig.

She gave me an icy look. "Where have you been Christian? I've been waiting for an hour. I don't like waiting."

"If you must know, I spent the day with Ana. She and I are back together and working things out."

Elena stood from the couch. She walked closely to me. She stood in my personal space and then replied, "We need to talk. I don't like you with Ana. She isn't the right woman for you."

I smirked back at Elena. "Well, It's not really up to you now is it? I'm no longer your submissive. You cannot tell me what to do anymore. Ana and I are together. I'm happy."

Elena walked a few steps around me, like she used to do when I was her submissive. She stopped as she was right in front of my face. Me being the dominant stood there. I was not going to let her intimidate me.

"Christian, this was not a request from me. I order you to stay away from Ana."

I glared back at Elena. "Who are you to tell me who I can or can't be with? I am Christian fucking Grey. You stopped telling me what to do a long time ago. Go get one of your pets to service you. I'm done!" I growled to her.

"Christian!" Elena said in her dominant tone.

I stood there glaring at her. "What?" I snapped. "I told you Elena, we are over as far as us. We've been over a long time ago. Go to one of your pets and leave me the hell alone."

"I'm warning you, Christian, if you don't back away from a relationship with Ana...I'll...I'll…"

I stepped right in front of Elena. Getting into her face I said darkly, "You will do nothing to Ana, do you hear me? She is the best thing has happened to me. I'm not ending it with her so get used to it! You are my friend and nothing more. If you want to stay that way I suggest you back off!" I growled to her.

Elena stared back at me. She huffed at me and stalked off towards the elevator. She pressed the button. She turned to me saying, "This isn't that last of this, Christian. We are not through. Not by a long shot."

She stepped into the elevator and was gone. Fuck! What the hell is her problem? She's acting like...like...a jealous girlfriend. Wait! She told me love was for fools. But yet her behavior is so weird. Could Elena have feelings for me? Was Ana right about her? How did I not see this?

 **A/N:So what do you think of Elena? What do you think she will do? I have a pic posted in my Karen Cullen group of Elena...**


	8. Chapter 8: Sugar

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 8: Sugar**

It was a Monday and I was back at work. I had a few meetings I was dealing with at the moment, when on my laptop, I heard a ding. I went to check and it was an email from Ana. I clicked on it to read it:

 _From: Anastasia Steele_

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Good morning!_

 _I just wanted to say good morning and I hope you are having a good day._

 _Yours,_

 _Ana_

I smiled real big and replied back.

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Blue balls_

 _Hello, baby. Good morning to you too. I miss you in my bed. Getting blue balls here. I'm anxious to see you tonight._

 _Always yours,_

 _Christian_

I went about my meeting, we had a few mergers going on and had to work out the final details. I think it will go smoothly. It was nearing lunch when I heard my laptop ding again.

 _From: Anastasia Steele_

 _To: Christian Grey (My Adonis)_

 _Subject: Blue Balls?_

 _Maybe I can assist you with those blue balls you have. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable, which I'm sure you are right now. Nice and hard._

 _Fuck! Is she trying to kill me?_ It was standing attention. I even had to rub one out last night before going to bed. I hadn't done that in years!

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _To Anastasia Steele:_

 _Subject: Rubbed one out!_

 _Fuck! Woman, you can't say things like that to me. I had to rub one out last night, and I hadn't done that in years! You keep this up and we will see who holds out on not having sex. You will be begging for it. I'm sure that pussy of yours is wet by now and needing my cock right about now. I can picture you squirming and calling out my name. Oh, what a beautiful sight it is!_

 _Always yours,_

 _Christian_

I hit send and said to myself, take that Ms. Steele and see how long you can hold out. This having no sex thing was getting a bit too much. But, I won't make this easy for her at all. I will make her want it. I heard a ding.

 _From: Anastasia Steele_

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Not fair!_

 _Great! Now I have wet panties and it's uncomfortable sitting here in front of my screen! Fuck!_

 _Yours,_

 _Ana_

I laughed out loud so hard. Shaking my head at her amusement. I replied once more before taking a lunch break.

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Wet Panty alert!_

 _Such language there Ms. Steele. I can only imagine what your wet panties smell like now with your arousal….but wait! I already know what they smell like. I bet it tastes as good as it smells...oh but wait...I already know that too. Serves you right, Miss Smart Mouth. Gotta go heading out for lunch. See ya at five._

 _Always yours,_

 _Christian_

I shutdown my laptop and headed out for lunch. I just had a quick bite to head back to work. The time was going to slow for me. I needed to make the time to go by faster. Finally it was time to meet Ana and her co-worker for drinks.

It wasn't too far to go, only a ten minute drive. Taylor opened the door for me as I stepped into the establishment. I looked around for my Ana. Suddenly, she came into my vision. Her boss Jack was standing next to her. A little too close for my liking.

I had come up to Ana, putting my arm casually over her shoulder; as I whispered, "Hello, baby."

She gasped, as she turned to greet me. "Hey, glad you could make it. Christian, this is my boss, Jack. Jack, Christian Grey."

I shook his hand and replied, "The boyfriend."

Jack eyed me curiously as he then said, "Oh? From what Ana told me, she had an ex-boyfriend."

I smirked saying, "Not anymore. Change of status."

The bartender came up to me and asked, "What can I get you, Mr. Grey?"

I ordered a beer from the bottle. They brought it to me right away. I stood next to Ana the whole time. That girl, Jessica came up to make small talk with her while I watched Jack. He eyed me a couple of times.

A song came on that I liked. It's called Sugar, the newest one from the Maroon Five group.

I made eye contact with Jessica, "Do you mind watching our stuff, while we go dance. I love this song."

"Sure. Go ahead. Have fun, "Jessica replied winking at Ana.

"But...I…" Ana started saying.

"What's wrong, Ana?" I asked her taking her out to the dance floor.

"I'm not that good of a dancer," she replied.

"Not a problem baby, just stay close to me. I will show you."

As the song played in the background I pulled Ana close to my body, her body was flush with mine as we moved together. It took a bit of time, but soon we were dancing in sync together. And boy do I have to say we were hot! The way Ana moved against me. Fuck! I think we will be having some hot sex soon!

I looked over at Jack who was watching us. Hell, everyone was watching us. The way we were dirty dancing you'd think we'd been together for years. I had turned Ana around as her ass was hitting my hard cock. I was showing my girl what she what doing to me.

I whispered the lyrics in her ear, "My broken pieces, You pick them up, Don't leave me, hanging, hanging, Come give me some, When I'm without ya, I'm so insecure, You are the one thing, one thing, I'm living for…"

I twirled her out and then back to me, as we swayed together. My hips and her hips were gyrating by now. Everyone was clapping and hooting and hollering at us. I saw her boss, looking this way I could see he wasn't happy. Like I gave a fuck. I was showing him she was mine. Mine.

I pulled her close to me again as she smiled and giggled. I love it when she's like that. I kissed her lips; hard and passionate as we went down to the floor and back up again in a fancy dirty dance move.

We heard, "Whew! That's hot! Yeah baby!"

I sang the song lyrics to her as I looked deep in her eyes. "Yeah, I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet, Don't let nobody touch it, Unless that somebody's me, I gotta be your man, There ain't no other way 'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day," by now my voice is laced with lust. I could so tell I was getting to her as her body was about give out on me. She leaned in on me so much I could feel the wetness seeping out.

Just as the song was over, I grabbed her by the neck as I pulled her in for a hot passionate kiss. I held the back of her neck as I laid one on her right there in front of everyone. Before I knew it I had her pinned to the wall. She couldn't move as I had her trapped. I pulled back some as we were breathless.

Looking in her eyes, "Baby, please say you're ready, because I don't think I can take this! I'm fucking hard for you!" I slammed my lips hard on her as I heard her gasp. We were clanging our teeth that's how hard the kiss was!

We broke the kiss breathless. "I'm ready, Christian!" She said her eyes filled with lust.

Thank fuck! Ana and I left the establishment as we hurriedly grabbed her stuff and literally ran out of the bar. We got in the car as I gruffly told Taylor her place, as it was closer. I knew I would be getting lucky tonight! I kissed Ana passionately as Taylor drove us.

 **A/N: So will they finally get to make love again? What did you think of Christian? He's possessive and yet caring. I love that about him. For the song used I give all the credit to Maroon five, I love that song!**


	9. Chapter 9: Remembering that night

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 9: Remembering that night**

 **Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

As soon as soon we made it into her apartment, I shoved her against the wall as I attacked her mouth. I couldn't wait any longer and neither could she. You could hear our panting and deep breathing going. My hands were everywhere as I had my lips on hers.

My hand palmed her breast as she gasped out. "Christian!" The Dom in me came out as I grabbed her hair from the back, hard as I kept her head in place and kept kissing her, my lips trailing from her mouth to her neck, leaving a wet trail.

"God, I want you! I want you more than I ever wanted anyone else." I placed her hand on my hard cock. "See what you do to me. You drive me fucking crazy!"

I lifted her pushing her up against the wall, she was wearing a skirt so easy acess. I pulled her thong as I ripped it off her. She gasped in surprise feeling the sting of the pull. I pulled back just enough, using my hips to keep her in place. Getting the condom as I unzipped freeing my cock. I slipped the condom on and shove it right in her wet pussy.

"Holy fuck, Christian!" Ana cried out as I pounded her against the wall.

 _Hmmm...my girl has a filthy mouth! I like it!_

"Christ! It's been too long baby," I said, gruffly. I swiveled my hips as I kept plunging in and out.

"Deeper and harder Christian! Please!" she begged. Now who was the one begging?

"Your wish is my command! Hold on!" I said, carrying her through the living area and into her room. We tumbled onto her bed still connected. Our lips were frantic as we were kissing.

"Put your legs over my shoulder baby," I commanded.

She followed my order, as soon as she did my dick went deeper hitting her sweet spot. She cried out in pleasure as I grunted along.

"Fuck, baby! You're so goddamn fucking wet! Just for me! Only I make you this wet! Say it!"

I pumped harder and faster making her back arch pushing her chest out for me.

"Yes! Oh yes! Christian, only you!" she screamed out in pleasure as she came hard.

"You're damn right only me!" I screamed out as I felt my balls give way and came hard inside of her. I pulsed so much that I never thought it would end.

I landed on top of Ana as I was exhausted. Me, Christian Grey who has lots of stamina. We were a hot mess, tangled with each other. I pulled back some as I had to discard the condom. I looked in her eyes. I saw love and compassion. I couldn't hold in what I was feeling for her any longer.

"Ana...I have to tell you something. I have been trying to figure out how to say it...its been driving me crazy...I have so many emotions running through me."

She looked back in my eyes as she said, "What is it Christian?"

I looked deep in her eyes as I said, "I...I'm so in love with you. I'm so completely and utterly in love with you I could just burst. I have never had these strong feelings for anyone before. It's you baby...you are the one I've waited my whole life for." My heart was beating out of my chest, so much, that I thought it would explode.

"Oh Christian! I love you too. So much!" she whispered out to me.

I continued looking in her blue eyes. "Really? You still love me even after what I…did..." I couldn't even finish what I was saying, as I my voice was cracking. I had so many emotions….that I started crying. I placed my head on her shoulder as I started crying. It all hit me at once.

Ana held me against her. "Shhh...it's okay…" She just held me in her arms after we made love. My body quivered as I caved into my emotions, remembering that night she left me.

That night...when I spanked her with my whip to punish her, and the way she looked at me afterwards. It was like I had two heads or grown horns. I was going to comfort her but instead she got up and shoved me away! I could still hear her words, like it just happened.

"No! Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed at me. "This is what you want? You want to see me like this?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears and voice filled with emotion.

All I wanted to do was to hold her. But she wouldn't let me.

"Ana…" I said, trying to reason with her.

"Don't come near me," Ana said as she cried holding herself. "Does this give you pleasure?"

I stepped forward as she stopped me. "Don't. Don't you dare come near me," her voice quivered.

What had I done? She was the most beautiful and wonderful creature to come into my life and I...I pushed her away. With all my fifty shades of fucked up, I pushed her away. She left the red room of pain, in pain. I was such a monster. How could I have done that to her?

When I came to her in her room that night, she told me then she was falling in love with me. No! I told myself. This can't happen. She can't love me. I'm incapable of love...but I wasn't. I knew then I was really starting to fall for Ana.

I didn't sleep at all that night. After she came down to join me in the main living area, she approached me. She asked for her car back, but Taylor had already sold it. She asked for the money, I told her I would send her a check. I told her Taylor would take her home. I hear her footsteps on the floor as she was leaving. I couldn't take this pain in my chest anymore. I had to stop her.

Go after her Grey! Make her stay. I walked over to the elevator. She stopped and turned toward me. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Stop!" she yelled to me. "No!"

Ana got into the elevator. My heart pounded like crazy as she looked back at me. Beg her to stay! I wanted her to stay. We could work this out.

"Ana…please..." I begged to her.

She looked back at me. The door closing. She said my name in anguish, "Christian." It closed.

That tore me up! I fell to the floor in tears! She left me! Ana said she would never leave and she did. I relived that pain all over again in my head. And now, here we are.

Ana just kept holding me as my tears fell. She was consoling me, telling me over and over, "It will be okay, Christian. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'm yours."

"I'm so sorry, Ana. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you," I chanted over and over again as she held and caressed me.

That night changed everything. Ana leaving me was the best decision she ever made. It made me realize; how much I really wanted her. How much I wanted vanilla in my life.

 **A/N: Ahhhhhh! Relief they finally made love again. And they said their I love you's to each other! Hope you all like it! Let me know...**


	10. Chapter 10: Salon Visit

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 10: Salon Visit**

 **Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

The week went by pretty fast. Ana and I fell into a routine, she slept at my house and I would do the same. We went back and forth. I hadn't talked to Elena even though she's tried calling me of course, but I never answered back.

She resorted to texting to me saying things like, ' _I'm sorry Christian. I don't know what got into me. Please talk to me.'_

But I just kept ignoring her. If she couldn't accept Ana being in my life, then we couldn't be friends. It was that simple.

I'll be honest, having a girlfriend was pretty damn awesome. I never knew having a regular relationship with someone could be rewarding. Ana herself is quite the possessive little kitten. I was astounded by her, she completely mesmerized me.

It was a Saturday afternoon. After making love that morning and skipping breakfast we were quite hungry. So, we went to go eat lunch. Nothing fancy, we ate at Chili's, its a little Irish pub. As soon as we walked in, the hostess was eye fucking me.

In a flirty tone she said, "Mr. Grey, we can sit you and your companion right this way."

Only Ana was having none of that. "I'm his girlfriend. I'd appreciate you not eye fucking him either. That's very impolite." Ana said, in her threatening, but sweet voice.

 _Damn! Who knew she had it in her_? I chuckled, knowing she was possessive and jealous.

We were directed to our seat as she gave us the menus. I sat right in front of Ana and just gazed at her as she was looking at her menu. She finally looked up at me and saw me looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You just surprise me sweetheart. You were polite but bold. I like that in you." I replied to her with a wink.

"Yeah well, when your boyfriend is Christian Grey, you kind of have to. Especially, when he is photographed and written as an eligible bachelor, in every magazine there is."

I smiled crookedly to her. "You didn't seem to mind when our picture was taken at your graduation."

"True. But, then again, I was written as your friend, not girlfriend. There is a difference." She replied, as she kept looking over the menu.

"Ana, you know people like having a picture of me, it's my name they like. It's for their publicity." I responded.

The waitress came by and took our orders, then left to place them.

"I understand about publicity, Christian. Just the other day while I was grabbing myself lunch, and on a magazine of Forbes, it mentioned again about you being a bachelor. I heard a couple of women talking about how they wondered if you were good in bed. It just gets old after a while, that's all."

I guess Ana does have a point. But, to change the subject I asked, "So, what did you want to do today? Go see a movie?"

She sighed. "Well...I was thinking of getting a haircut. I want a different look."

The food was delivered to us. I told her it was no problem for the haircut, as I knew a place where she could get it done. We ate our meal, I paid the bill and we headed out. It was a short distance to the salon, as we walked hand in hand fingers intwined.

Soon we walked into the salon and right away I'm greeted by Greta who asks for the usual. I told her no and Ana will let her know what she needed. I heard Anastasia hiss.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, lifting my eyebrow.

"People know you here." She stated.

"Yeah. I own the place and three more like it. It's a sideline business. Anyway, anything that you want, you will get it here. They do massages, waxing, you name it, they do it."

She agreed, nodding to me. I looked to the back of the salon and I saw Elena. She was dressed in the uniform, I was surprised to see her here, as she should be at the other location. I excused myself from Ana, and walked towards Elena.

Elena saw me walk to her, as she smiled when greeting me. "Christian, it's so nice to see you! I've been trying to contact you for days…." as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry. I've been with Ana. I'm surprised to see you here though. What are you doing here today?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, they were short handed, so I told them I'd help out." She looked over to where Ana was standing as she was looking at Elena and me talk. "Is that your Ana?" she asked pointing to Ana.

"Yes, it is. She wanted a haircut, so I brought her here."

Elena said curtly, "I see. I'd like to say hello." She turned to her client saying she'd be right back.

Elena headed towards Ana as I tried to stop her, but she was too quick for me. She stopped right in front of Ana, as Ana looked back at her with a blank look. This wasn't good. I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Hello, Ana, I'm Mrs Lincoln, but I know you refer to me as Mrs. Robinson. It's so nice to meet you in person. My boy Christian is quite fond of you. I can see why too." Elena spoke with such admiration in her voice looking Ana up and down.

Ana herself looked from me to Elena. I knew she was uncomfortable meeting her like this. "Well, I wish I could same the same about you," Ana said with a harsh tone on her voice. "But then again, I'm not the one who went after a child either." Ana said with a glare.

 _Whoa! I'm impressed with Ana. She's not backing down from Elena at all. But then again, why should she?_

Elena looked back at me. "Christian, it looks like you have a firecracker here! I won't keep you, I wanted to say hello." Elena turned to me as she gave me a hard look. "Christian, I really needed to speak with you in private. Please?" Elena begged as she rubbed my arm. She left to go back to the back of the salon.

I looked back at Ana, who looked back at me with a wary look, but just then Franco arrived to take Ana to get her hair cut. Ana was not happy with me at all, I could tell. But, she went with Franco anyway. Oh boy, I'm going to pay for that later, I'm sure.

But, I followed Elena to the back of the salon. Lord only knows what she wanted to talk about. When I got into the office, Elena closed the door. She turned to look back at me, her face now hard as stone.

"I don't appreciate you ignoring me, Christian. I have been calling and texting you all week."

I said harshly, "I told you, I was with Ana all week, Elena. My world doesn't revolve around you. I have a girlfriend now."

"Yeah. That may be true for now...but Christian, do you honestly think she can make you happy? You're a Dom. That's what you are. Nothing can change that."

"That's where you're wrong Elena. I've changed. Ana has changed me. She makes me see things in a totally different way. Look, I'm going to be blunt here. That day in my place, you sounded like a jealous girlfriend, instead of being what you were as my Dom. I'm no longer your submissive. I make my own decisions. If you can't accept Ana as my girlfriend and a part of my life…"

"That our friendship is over? Is that what you are saying Christian?" She cut me off asking.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I see a future with Ana. I'm not going to let you jeopardize what I have with her because of your jealousy. Is that clear?"

"Christian…"

I stepped in towards Elena getting in her personal space. In my Dom voice I asked, "Is. That. Clear?"

Her eyes moved all around, but she kept looking at me. She sighed in defeat. "It's clear."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take care of my girl. Talk to you later, Elena."

I stepped out of the office as went back into the main part of the salon. I looked for Ana and couldn't find her anywhere. I didn't see her with Franco either. Was I gone that long? Then my eyes fell onto hers...wow! Hot damn! She looks incredible. I almost didn't recognize my own girl. Holy shit!

 **A/N: So what did you think?**


	11. Chapter 11: Ana's new do

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 11: Ana's new do**

 **Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

Ana had just gotten a haircut, I just stepped out of the office in the back when I went to look for my girl. I hadn't seen her and thought she had left. Then my eyes fell onto hers...wow! Hot damn! She looked incredible. I almost didn't recognize my own girl. Holy fuck! She had my cock standing attention. I walked closer to her as she stood there giving me a strange look.

I cleared my throat to speak. "Ana...you look amazing!" My eyes trailed up and down on her body and back to her eyes. She looked back in mine.

"Thank you, Christian. So what did Mrs. Robinson want?" she asked in a clipped tone.

Yep. She's mad. Though Ana had every right to be.

"Nothing much baby. She and I had a falling out and she was just apologizing." I said back to her.

Just as Ana was about to say something again, Franco came up. "Your girlfriend here is a knockout, Christian. I loved doing her hair." Directing his look to her he said, "Please don't let anyone else do your hair, Ms. Steele. I want to be the one do it."

Ana blushed. "Thanks Franco and I will have you do it next time. Perhaps maybe you can come to Christians apartment though. I doubt I will be in this salon again." Ana said back sternly while looking back at me.

He gave me a wary look and said bye to Franco who walked away.

"Can we go now, Christian?" Ana asked ruefully.

I nodded as we left the salon. Taylor opened the car door for us, letting us in. We both sat in silence on the way back to my place. Anastasia felt so distant from me; cold even. All I could hear was our heavy breathing and it wasn't from us making out either. It was from earlier. I knew I shouldn't of have gone off to talk to Elena alone. I hated what my past has done to us. The silence was so deafening you could hear a pin drop. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Ana...please talk to me," I pleaded with her.

Ana looked directly out the window, not paying any attention to me at all. I sighed. Fuck! I knew it. If she doesn't talk to me, we can't work this out.

"Baby...we can't work this out if you don't talk to me." I pleaded again with her. That got her attention and she glared back at me.

"Is she what you want Christian?" she asked.

 _What the fuck?_ "No! What the hell would make you think that?" I asked incredulously.

"You allowed her touch you. I have tried but you won't let me. So I figured…"

"Ana...touching is a hard limit for me, she knows where…"

"I'm your girlfriend Christian! Not her!" she yelled. "She was nothing but an abuser to you and yet she gets to touch you."

My body slumped down in the seat. Ana's right, she should be able to touch me. Christ! I wanted Ana to be able to touch me. I craved her touch; I really do. I always wondered what it would feel like to have her soft hands touch my skin.

I spoke softly, "I tell you what. When we get to my place we can most certainly figure this out. Because, I do want your touch Ana. You have no idea."

She looked back in my eyes. "Really? You want that?"

"Of course I do baby. I want us to explore each other. I want to make love to you when we get to my place. I want to show you how much I love you. I love you Ana, so much."

"I love you too. It just kills me when I see her...touch you...and I can't." she whispered back.

I scooted over to her, my hands grabbing her face, as our eyes locked on each other. "I'm sorry...I promise, I will make it up to you," I replied in a breathy tone.

She nodded as her eyelashes fell and she bit her bottom lip. I kissed her gently and softly. But soon, I was sliding my tongue in and hearing her moan. The kiss became more passionate as I had her pinned beneath me. Damn, I wanted her so fucking much! I had to get up before we had sex in the car. However, I draped my arm over hers.

I looked her in the eyes. "Is there anyway possible you can get back on the pill? I'd really like for us to have sex again without having to use a damn condom all the time."

"Sure...I guess so. The only reason I stopped taking them is because...well you know."

"Yeah… I know. I'm really trying not to think about that, my life was way too empty without you. You have made me so complete Ana. Hey, my mom and dad are having a dinner party tomorrow night. They've asked for us to join them. Are you okay with that?" It's been awhile since she seen my parents and I know they missed her.

"Sure. I liked your parents. It would be great to see them again."

"They like you too, well they adore you actually. As I do, as well."

Ana turned slightly in my arms as she then looked me in the eyes again. "Well, I adore you too Mr. Grey. You've kind of grown on me."

I smiled crookedly to her. "Oh have I? I have to say, Ana that new hairdo of yours...it really turned me on more than you know," I purred in her ear. I kissed the spot right behind her ear.

She giggled. "Oh, you do huh? I'm glad you like it. I do have to say that it makes me feel rather sexy," her voice laced with lust.

The air between us was crackling, you could feel it in the air. The car stopped as I leaped out and helped her out. We ran into my building and into the elevator. I pressed the button, then looking at her as if she was my prey. I backed her up against the wall; trapping her with my body.

I said, "I know I said I wanted to make love...but the way I'm feeling right now, I just have to fuck you instead."

Her lustful eyes looked back in mine. "What's stopping you?" she asked her breathing laboured.

I pounced.

 **A/N: Damn it! I cock blocked again! I know I'm evil. I have pics of her new hair do in my Karen Cullen Grey group on Face book.**


	12. Chapter 12: Dirty Little secret

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 12: Dirty Little secret**

 **Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

It was the next morning and just woke up with my Ana staring down at me. We made love all night after we got back from the salon. I made a map where Ana could touch me with lipstick, and wouldn't you know, that I just loved her touch.

It was amazing how she touched me oh so lightly. The way her finger tips moved over my skin, gently. Especially when she grabbed my cock and made me come with just a fucking hand job! After that we made love over and over again. My God, what did I do to deserve this beautiful woman who was looking down at me and smiling?

"Hey," my voice said, groggy. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept very good, Mr. Grey."

"I aim to please Miss. Steele," I replied with a smirk.

We're going to have dinner with my parents, so I wanted to skip lunch, but we could have a big breakfast.

"Since we are going to my parents for dinner, I thought maybe we could have a big breakfast. Do you know how to make an omelette?"

"Sure. I will go get started on it right now."

I slipped out of the bed, naked as a jaybird as I saw Ana looking my direction, I knew she was checking me out.

"I see you looking at my ass, Ana!" I smirked looking back at my girl.

Yeah like she didn't giggle and blush at that one. I went to the bathroom to do my normal stuff. Brushed my teeth, showered and shaved. I entered in the kitchen as Ana was getting the omelette ready. In fact I was just in time to help with cutting the veggies.

She listened to her Ipod, as she swayed to the music. Coming up behind her, I must have startled her as she gasped. My hands went around her as I gazed down at what she was doing. She was cutting up some peppers. I gave her a soft kiss on the neck as I walked around her.

"I can help out if you like." I suggested.

Her eyes met mine. "You want to help?" she asked lifting her eyebrow to me.

"Yep. Just get me a knife and a board and I will cut."

So she did. I starting cutting the veggies carefully. She got the mixture ready for the egg. She looked at me and said, "I can tell you don't spend much time in the kitchen."

"Can you now?" I asked amused with her statement.

"Yeah. Let me show you something." She grabbed a small board, knife and some veggies as she started chopping, faster. Show off!

She poured all the ingredients together and made the omelets. Once they were done, we sat and ate. Oh my God, as I took my first bite. I have died and gone to heaven. It was that good!

"Ana, you out-did yourself. This is great!" I said, my mouthful.

"I aim to please, Mr. Grey," she said, winking at me. Touche.

After we ate, we actually relaxed until it was time to go. We dressed, Ana this time wore a purple dress with silver shoes. I wore my white button down shirt with blue suit. We soon headed out to my parents place. My Ana looked great as she always does. We parked in my parents driveway, I saw Elliott's car, as I knew he'd bring Kate. However, there was another vehicle I didn't recognize.

I helped Ana out and motioned to the car. She looked over and said, "That looks like Jose's car. Kate must have invited him." _Oh well that's just dandy_ , I told myself. _He better keep his hands off my woman._

We walked in the front door, as their housekeeper let us in. My parents were first to greet us, my sister came in after. They all hugged Ana and told her how good she looked with her new do. Kate came around the corner as she hugged Ana and giving me a nod.

"Hey! It's good to see you Ana, since we always miss each other. We must get together for lunch and catch up. I miss you!" Kate said to Ana. I groaned. I couldn't help it. I wanted Ana all to myself.

"Lunch sounds great Kate. I will call you and set it up on Monday. Hey, is Jose here? I saw his car in the driveway."

"Yeah, I invited him. We were introducing him to Christian's sister Mia, hoping to make a love connection. We'll see." Kate responds.

Eliot came in the room. "Hey bro, long time no see!" As he patted me on the back.

"I'm sorry. Work has been crazy, lately." I tell him looking my brother in the eye..

"Not crazy enough to keep you away from Ana though," he says winking at me, as I just laughed. He's got me there.

Jose approached Ana. "Hey there friend." As he hugged Ana, squeezing her to his body more. I was beside her in a second. He pulled away, as he gave me a look. "I feel like the only time I get to see you is at a gathering or dinner party. Me, you and Kate need to get together sometime. Maybe for a drink." He smiled real big at Ana.

"Absolutely we will Jose. I'm sorry I've just been pre-occupied…"

"With her boyfriend," I chimed in. Ana and Jose darted a look to me. I entwined mine and Ana's fingers as I put them to my lips kissing each one showing my girl some affection. I could tell I was getting to her as she turn a shade of pink. Jose though looked away. Good. Fucker needs to know she's mine.

The doorbell rang alerting us of another visitor. We were having some cocktails and hor d'oeuvres before dinner. I saw Elena, come in as my mother was greeted with two kisses on her cheek. I had no idea my mother was inviting her. Fuck! Elena came in and announced her arrival.

"Hello, everybody! It's so nice to see you all. It's been a while," she spoke elegantly. Her eyes fell on mine as she smiled. She walked right over to where Ana and I were.

"Hello, Christian and Ana. Oh Ana, I love the new hairdo!" Elena smiled back at Ana.

Ana blushed as my mother chimed in. "Doesn't she look beautiful?!" mother hugged Ana to herself. "They make a beautiful couple. I'm so happy to see my son happy and in a relationship."

Elena looking back at me, "Yes. I see he's very happy." As she stepped closer to me, getting in my personal space, although Ana was right next to me. I could feel Ana stiffen next to me. Could this feel anymore awkward?

Luckily, mom had announced dinner was ready. We all went to the dining room as we sat down. I sat Ana next to me of course, but Elena surprised me when she moved in next to me. Ugh! Really? I composed myself though I held on Ana's hand. Dinner was being served as we all started eating, so I had to let go of her hand. But what shocked me was while Elena and my mom were talking, Elena had put her hand on my thigh.

A long time ago, I would have been turned on by it, but instead it turned my stomach. So, I put my hand on hers, she smiled at me, but then I gruffly moved her hand off, her smile faded. However; I felt Ana's hand on my thigh as she started rubbing close to my groin.

Fucking hell! The temperature in the room changed quick! I groaned a little as Elena looked back at me again. She looked down and saw Ana's hand moving on my thigh. I could tell by her glare at my direction she wasn't liking what she saw. But, she held her own against Elena as she continued her movement, causing me to sputter my water as I took a drink.

Mother asked me, "Christian, you okay son?"

I nodded, taking another sip of water. Once I composed my choking cough I said, "Fine. Never better, mom."

I knew Ana was marking her territory. Good for her! I finished my dinner as I leaned more into Ana. Draping my arm over her shoulder, and rubbing her arm oh so gently. After dinner my parents wanted all of us to gather in the great room to talk there. Ana excused herself to go to the bathroom.

I was engrossed with a conversation that I hardly noticed that Elena wasn't in the room either. This was not good at all. I went to look for Ana as I realized she had been taking a while to go the bathroom. I heard voices coming from another room, two women. I opened the door more as I heard them yelling to each other.

"Ana, I'm warning you. You don't want to mess with me. I said to stay away from Christian. He's mine!"

"He's not yours Elena. He was never yours to begin with. All he was to you was your fucking toy. Well, he's not little anymore. He's my boyfriend. You are nothing but a child abuser!"

I heard Elena gasp. I was stunned and paralyzed where I couldn't move. I just listened.

"Child abuser?! Honey, what I did with him was not abuse. I made him what he is today. He's a successful businessman worth millions and I did that for him. You on the other hand are nothing but a two bit gold digger!"

I heard a slap! Holy shit! Ana slapped Elena!

"Gold digger? I could careless about Christian's money! I want him, not his money. I love him and I will be damned if you take him away from me. You're just a sick woman who wants to keep him as a play toy!"

I made myself known.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I growled getting into Elena's personal space. "Who the hell do you think you are telling Ana to stay away from me? I have told you over and over again that if you don't accept Ana in my life then we can't be friends!" I shouted. I'm sure the veins in my head were popping out in anger.

"Christian!" Elena gasped, as she tried to reach out to touch me.

"Stop touching me! You are not to touch me ever again!" I growled out in anger.

"But Christian...I'm just looking out for you!" Elena pleaded.

"No, your not. You want me to yourself. All you did was teach me how to fuck. Nothing more. It was never about love, Elena!"

"Love is for fools, Christian. You know that. Love gets in the way."

From a distance we heard another voice. "Get your hands off my son and get the hell out of my house you bitch!"

Mother entered the room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. But all of the sudden I heard another slap. Grace slapped her best friend in the face hard. You could see the bruise forming already. My mom looked Elena straight in the eyes.

"I told you to get the hell out of my house! NOW!" Mom shouted.

She and Elena had a staring match. She ran out of the house, quickly! Leaving only Ana, myself and my mother in the room.

Fuck! My mother knows my dirty little secret. She knows that Elena and I had a sexual relationship. She heard everything we were saying. Shit!

 **A/N: So that was quite the chapter. Christian stood up to Elena good for him! But now his mother knows his dirty little secret, well some. How do you think that will turn out?**


	13. Chapter 13: Out in the open

**FSD**

 **Ch 13: Out in the open**

 **Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

Damn it! I've been dreading this day from the beginning. I didn't want my mother to know about my relationship with Elena. God please wake me up and tell me this was a dream. I opened my eyes and nope it wasn't. It was very real.

My mother glared at Elena, as she ran out of my parent's home. I barely heard my mother say, "Ana, will you please give me a moment alone with my son?"

Ana agreed and she softly walked away. My mother looked back at me. I saw the disappointment in her eyes. God, why me? I asked myself. The lump in my throat grew bigger.

"How long, Christian?" mother asked. I tried to gauge how angry she was.

I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't want to believe this whole thing was real.

"Mother...I…" I tried to say.

"How long? Answer me." Her tone was unrecognizable.

I finally answered. "A few years," Not wanting to give it totally away.

"Try again, son."

Fuck! Please tell me she doesn't know it began when I was a teen, a hormonal boy.

"I was seventeen." I answered quietly.

I heard her gasp. We stood there for a moment. The silence was deafening.

"Christian, I am your mother. Surely you don't think I will believe you were seventeen when you two…"

 _How in the hell would she know that?_

"Okay...I was fifteen. It's not as bad as you think," I tried to explain.

Grace's voice got louder. "Not as bad as I think! Good god Christian, that woman used me to get to you! My sweet adorable son! When I think all the times she and I talked...you two...were...I don't even want to think about it."

"Mom, believe it or not, she helped me. She was the one who stopped me from being so angry…"

"No! She used you as a fucking toy Christian! All these years, like you told her earlier, she taught you to fuck. There was no love. It was just sex. And I know her taste Christian. God only knows what she did to you. It's bad enough I know this part of it."

"Yes, mother. You have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you mom. Never." I tried reasoning with Grace.

She reached out to me. She touched my face, to which I would never let her do that before. She held my face gently in her hands. Like a mother is supposed to hold her son.

"Christian, you know that I adore you. I love you, son. If I had known...that she had done this to you...I would have never let her in my home again. Please tell me that Ana knows about this."

I looked Grace in her eyes. "Of course she knows. In fact she despises Elena."

Grace dropped her hand from my face. She paced the floor for a moment. She looked me in the eyes. "Good. I'm glad she knows, Christian. I'm glad there are no secrets between you two. Now, hear this my son, I want you to sever all ties with that woman."

"But mother I…" I tried to explain. No, I didn't like what Elena did to Ana, but I'm a grown man. I made my own decisions.

"I don't want to hear it Christian. You are to end your relationship with that witch once and for all. She is no longer welcome in my home."

"But she and I own business together," I pleaded with Grace.

She walked closer to me. She stood in her spot as she said in a motherly tone, "I don't care what you two have together. You are to sever your ties with that evil troll once and for all. You do what you have to do, but I want her out of our lives for good. Understood?"

I stood in shock. But, I totally understood. "Yes mother, I understand. I'm sorry."

Grace sighed. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths. "I will have to tell your father about this. But not tonight. Go get your girl and take her home Christian. Ana is a good girl, I'm so glad you two met."

I hugged my mother. "I am too. I love her mom."

"Of course you do son. We all just adore her. I'm happy for you. Now go take care of your girl."

I walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind me I took a deep breath and let it out. It's all out in the open now, well only the sex part. I didn't go in details with mother about the relationship Elena and I had. But in the end I knew that ending that part of my life was better for me. I went to search for my Ana.

I heard some voices in another room and heard a man's voice say, "Ana, I can't believe he did that to you. You deserve so much better. I can be the person if you just let me."

Ana replied, "Jose, I appreciate your friendship. Thank you for consoling me. But I love Christian. I don't mean to hurt you…"

"But Ana, the man continues to hurt you. He even had an affair with that older woman. Don't tell me that he won't do the same thing to you."

I walked further in the room. I seen Jose hold my girl in his arms. He had his hands on her face. He said, "Just one kiss Ana...that's all I ask…." as he started to lean in closer to her face.

"I believe she said no," I gruffly said to Jose as I walked closer to them. "So, this is how you value your friendship with her. By taking advantage of the situation when she's vulnerable. Some friend you are." I said getting in Jose's face.

Jose barked back. "I told you not to hurt her either and that I was not giving up on her."

"Let me explain something to you boy, you have no fucking idea what went on between Elena and myself. But, it's been over for a long time and Ana is mine. I will be damned if I lose her because of my stupidity. Ana told you she is in love with me. So back off before you make a bigger fool of yourself." I said darkly to him.

He and I stood glaring at each other. Both of our chests were puffed as we were ready to rumble. The testosterone was thick. Jose and I hated each other and the fact that he tried to kiss her again when she is vulnerable? Hell no!

Ana got in between us.

"You two guys cool it!" as she backed us off from each other. She looked at Jose. "I thank you for being there for me when I needed you. But, Christian and I need to work some things out. So please, just go. We can get together next week for lunch and talk. Okay?"

Jose looked back at me, as I looked back at him. He leaned down and kissed Ana on her cheek. "Fine. I will go for now. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Talk to you later, Jose." Ana replied.

She and I watched as Jose walked out the door to leave. She turned her body looking in my eyes.

"How did the talk go with your mother?" she asked softly.

I pulled her in my arms, holding her. "Oh you know...she was disappointed. But, I'm sort of glad it's out there. She doesn't know all the sorted details. I want to keep it that way. I'm sorry about what happened between you and Elena, Ana. I swear to you on my life, I will do what I have to do to protect you. I love you so much, Ana."

"I know you do, and I love you even more. Can we please go home and go to bed. I'm tired." Ana said to me.

"Of course. Let's say goodnight to everyone and head home."

She and I walked hand in hand. We hugged everyone goodbye as we left. It was a silent ride home. I looked over at my Ana as she fell asleep. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I knew then I was ready for the next step in our life. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I need to talk to Flynn about everything that just happened tonight.

I was ready to make a commitment for the first time in my life. Ana made me feel safe. I was ready to make her my wife.

 **A/N: I hope you all like how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14: You Are Mine

**FSD**

 **CH 14: You. Are. Mine**

 **Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

Ana has been over at my place more. I liked it that way so I could keep an eye on her. I heard her talk to Kate several times about getting together for lunch. They made arrangements to get together on Wednesday.

Even though I wasn't much of a fan of Kate, I couldn't keep Ana away from her friends, though I would love to keep her away from a certain one. I also made an appointment with Flynn later this week to talk about asking Ana to marry me.

She and I were in my study as I had to make a couple of business calls. She on the other hand was reading another Hardy book. It was one I had gotten her a while back, the special edition. Her cell went off and she answered.

"Oh hey, how are you doing Jose? I'm good…" I heard her say. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you, I'm glad you are selling more portraits. Kate and I are getting together tomorrow for lunch. How about you meet up with us and we can catch up then?" she asked him. Ana looked up at me as our eyes met.

While looking at her I said in the phone, "That's no good. You tell them that they match my price or the deal is off."

She broke her gaze from me as she said, "Great! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then. Talk to you later." She hung up. She went back to the couch, grabbing the book and started reading again.

"Look, you just tell them that they either meet my price or we go else where, is that clear. We will meet in the morning." I hung up the phone. Turning off my lap top I went to join Ana on the couch.

I grabbed her feet as I started massaging them, making her moan with enjoyment. She looked back at me as she said, "Oh my God, that feels good. Thank you."

"Anything for my girl. So, you're having lunch with Kate and Jose tomorrow huh?" I added a little sarcasm in my voice.

"Christian, he and I are just friends, you know this." She answered.

"Yes, I know that, but does he?" I asked continuing to massage as I worked on the balls of her feet.

"Don't start…" she said to me.

"Ana...the man wants you. He has made it clear that he hasn't given up on the idea of hooking up with you. Especially after what happened at my parents home a few days ago."

She groaned. "And I told him that I am in love with you. Geesh, can we let this go already?"

"Why should I when the man tries to steal what's mine at every turn?" my voice was a little more harsh than I meant it to be.

She pulled her feet away as she said, "Christian, I told him that we are just friends. You will just have to trust me when it comes to Jose. Besides we will be with Kate, it's not like we will be alone."

I sighed, getting a bit frustrated. "Yeah and I know that Kate hates me. I'm sure she would love to see you and Jose get together," I remarked.

Ana stood and yelled at me. "Kate is my friend Christian. She wouldn't do that to me when she knows you and I are together!"

This wasn't getting us anywhere. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Look Ana, all I am saying is that I know who she would rather you be with. Jose just better keep his hands to himself, if that bastard knows what is good for him."

"For crying out loud Christian! He's my friend and he respects me!" she shouted.

I retorted back, "He respects you?" I questioned. " Since when? A friend doesn't not take advantage of situations either! A friend doesn't try to make any moves on his "friend" when she is the most vulnerable! Like trying to shove his tongue down your throat after you been drinking and were drunk! And at my parents home for that matter. That's not showing respect to me or to you!" I shouted.

She looked away from me then. I didn't want to argue with her. I walked up to her as I put my hands on her face.

"Ana...you know that I love you and I just want to protect you is all. I can't help it if I'm a jealous and possessive bastard, that's who I am when I'm with you baby. The thought of you with someone else…" my voice cracked just then.

Her blue eyes looked back in mine. "Christian, don't you know you're the only man for me. I love you."

I softened the mood some. I kissed her gently on the lips which turned into a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss as I said seductively, "Well, how about I show you how much I love you in the bedroom?"

She smiled just then. Licking her lips she said, "As long as you use that certain tie and tie me up to the bed."

Now that made my cock stir. "Well, well, someone wants a little kink. I think I can manage that."

We hadn't gone to the red room once. I'll be honest, I did miss it. But, having Ana in my life was so worth it. I turned off the lights as Ana went ahead; I met her in the room. She was already laying on the bed naked. Like that didn't wake the monster in me already.

I undressed to my boxers as my eyes were fixed on hers. Soon I was joining her along with our favorite tie. She held out her hands as I started tying it around her wrists. Once it was done I moved it behind her tieing it to the bed.

I removed my boxers as I rejoined her. Our eyes met as I sank down to her. I kissed her lips, then her neck as I slowly worked myself down. Kissing her thighs I heard her breath hitch. I smirked and looked up at her.

"Feel good Ms. Steele?" I asked, knowing that it did. I went further as I went down in between her legs. I opened her legs wide open as I saw her glistening pussy.

"Ahhh you never disappoint me Ana, so fucking wet for me," I said in a seductive whisper.

My tongue slid in as I feasted on her like I was a lion! I heard her growl and hiss as she moved her thighs to get that friction she wanted. I looked up to her and used my Dom voice, "Be still, or I will tie you up more, baby!"

I went back to work as I caught her clit and gently bit down on it.

"Christian!" she gasped out.

I backed away a little as I growled, "Only I can make you this wet. Just me!"

I slid my finger inside as I felt her wetness coat it. I push harder and faster making her moan out with pleasure.

"Oh God, I need you Christian. Please!" she begged.

I was rock hard by then as I wanted inside of her as I claimed my girl again. I wanted to get her on the brink of an orgasm and I could tell she was close! Her pussy started to clench on my fingers, as I removed them.

"Please Christian, make me come!" she cried out.

Slipping on a condom as I stated, "Oh I will make you come don't worry baby!"

I flipped her over and slapped her ass! I heard her gasp out as I plunged deep inside her! Holy shit! She was so fucking tight and wet. It felt so good!

"Holy fuck Ana, you feel so good! Feel my cock going in deeper. Feel me claiming you!" I bit out as plunged in and out at a fast pace.

"Christian, oh Christian!" she gasped.

"Come for me Ana, show me that you're mine! Coat my cock with your juices!" I gasped out in between thrusts.

I felt her pussy contract, I hit that spot, it was all it took as I heard her scream out in pleasure calling out my name! That was all it took for me as I came hard as well. Feeling my cock take every inch of her did it as I cried out her name in my orgasm.

"Ana! You. Are. Mine!"

 **A/N: So...Is Christian becoming a little more Dom in this? I can't even thank you all enough for the alerts and reviews I get on this story. I read every single review. Next the trio head out to lunch. I wonder how that will go?**


	15. Chapter 15: The jealous, dark, possessiv

**FSD**

 **Ch 15: The jealous side. The dark side. The possessive side.**

 **Though this is not beta'd, I have taken a beta test to better myself. I hope it shows.**

I had been at work for a few hours. While I was working on some projects, I couldn't help but think about this morning. We made love again; but this time I went as deep as I could. I hit every inch of her as I could, bringing her the utmost pleasure.

"Oh baby," I whispered to Ana. "I want you to feel me, I want to make sure you know I was here inside of you. Every time you walk. I want you sore from my cock!"

Ana squirmed as I sucked on her pert nipple. She gasped out each time I thrust and bit her nipple. I could feel her clench me and that was all it took for us both to come. Afterwards, we took a quick shower and got ready for work.

It was nearing noon and my stomach growled. Shutting my laptop down, I headed out of the office to get some lunch. I settled into a corner in a nearby cafe, where I couldn't be seen. I knew in a few minutes that Ana would be walking in as her friends were already here. I managed to sneak passed them.

A few minutes later Ana walked in and told the hostess who she was waiting for. I saw her walk towards their table. I heard Kate say, "Hey, Ana, it's nice to see you!" as she hugged Kate and Jose. I grabbed a gray napkin as I clenched it in my hand.

Jose asked her, "Have you been working out?"

Ana replied. "A little bit. Why?"

"No reason. I just noticed you were walking a little funny was all."

I smirked. That's because it was me, Sherlock. It was my way of reminding her she was mine and I was inside of her just hours ago. Ana blushed knowing what it was all about. The waitress came to their table, they ordered their drinks and food as they sat and talked. So far Jose has been on his best behavior. After they ate their food they sat and talked a little while longer. Ana kept ordering her Long Island Iced Tea.

Kate's phone began to ring. She answered saying, "Hey, Elliot. I'm just sitting here eating lunch with Ana and Jose. Give me a minute," she spoke into the phone then spoke to her friends, "Hey, you two I'm going to take this outside. I will be back." She left, leaving Jose and Ana alone. I continued to watch Jose like a hawk. They were mainly just talking shop about their jobs. After a while, I was starting to get bored sitting and watching.

The waitress came back, giving Ana a fresh Long Island Iced Tea as Jose only got water. After she left that's when I seen Jose do something. His hand reached out as he put it on top of hers. He looked in her eyes as he spoke.

"Ana, I wanted to apologize about what happened at Christian's parents house. I didn't mean...to...make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you need me. You know, Ana, I care for you more than I should...I...can't hold back anymore."

She looked at Jose with a confused look. "What do you mean, Jose?"

"What I mean is...you have to know that my feelings for you are more than friendship right? I mean...you do know that I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I just never said anything until now."

I made myself know as I sent her a text.

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _I told you he wants in your panties. You didn't listen. Haven't you had enough of that Long Island Iced Tea yet?_

Ana's phone just went off after he declared his love for her. She broke her gaze from him and looked at the message I sent. She gasped out as I walked their way.

"What's wrong, Ana? Everything okay?" Jose asked confused looking at her.

I stopped right in front of their table as I looked to both of them.

"Hey there. I was having lunch and thought I'd stop by to say hello." I said staring at Ana our eyes meeting.

She found her voice. "What are you doing here, Christian?" she asked.

"I told you baby, I was having lunch. I saw you and I thought I'd drop by to say hello." I said to Ana.

Kate walked back up. "Hey! Sorry, I took so long. Hey, Christian. Did I miss something?"

Ana got up and said to her friends, "No. It's okay. I need to talk to Christian alone for a moment."

She grabbed my hand pulling me away from their table as they watched. She walked to the corner where we couldn't be seen. She turned abruptly.

"What the hell are you up to, Christian?" she asked angrily.

I looked back at my Ana. Damn she was rather cute when she was mad.

Smiling I said back, "I told you…"

"You're spying on me!" she yelled. "Christian, you have to start trusting me. I told you, that you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah well, I beg to differ especially since Romeo over there pledged his undying love for you," I whispered harshly.

She sighed. "He is a friend and nothing more. Just because he professed his love to me, that doesn't give you the right to snoop on my lunch with my friends!"

"Ana, I'm not going to stand there and watch him make a move on you. I don't care if you tell me you are just friends or not. I knew he wanted you. I look out for what's mine."

"Ugh! Christian this is ludicrous! You can't watch me twenty-fours hours a day seven days a week!"

I got closer to her getting in her personal space. "You wanna bet?" We stared in each other's eyes. My body moved in closer, making her take a step back, hitting the wall behind her.

"I will do whatever I have to do to protect you, Ana. Whatever it takes," I growled.

I leaned in more toward her; using my left arm and placing it over her head. I heard her breath hitch. Her pupils dilated. She also turned a shade of pink. Well, well, my Ana, she liked this side of me. The jealous side. The dark side. The possessive side.

"I've seen that look before. You're turned on by this, aren't you?" I whispered huskily.

"W-what?" she asked, nervously biting that lip of hers. Which she knew drove me absolutely crazy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ana. You like making me jealous. You are actually enjoying on the fact of making me jealous over Jose. Yes...you are. Look at you...you're flushed. Your breathing pattern has changed. Pupils dilated. This also happened the night we discussed the contract. When I told you I wanted to fuck you into the middle of next week...except this time it's the adrenaline of me going all caveman on you. You like seeing the dark side of me, all possessive of my woman…"

Her eyes looking deep in mine. I leaned in more to her body, effectively trapping her against the wall.

"I can feel what I'm doing to you right now, baby. Your whole body gave you away."

Me, who use to be a Dom. I could read the signs clearly.

She gulped.

"Christian...I…" she tried saying.

My lips close to hers. Only centimeters apart.

"You what, Ana? You want me here don't you. You want me to fuck you against this wall. Where we can get caught anytime now…by Jose. That makes your juices flow, doesn't it, Ana?" I asked lowering my voice to make it sound seductive.

"I...I…" her voice whimpered.

"All you have to do is say it, Ana. Say you want me to fuck you right here and now. I dare you," I said my eyes never leaving hers.

Oh yes the sexual tension between Ana and myself was very thick. There's only one way to get out of this.

 **A/N: Whew! I don't know about you all, but fuck me, that's just hot! What do you say? Are you ladies ready for a little restaurant romp? Hee hee! See ya in a few days!**


	16. Chapter 16: Who's the fool now?

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 16: Who's the fool now?**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

I had Ana right where I wanted her. We were at a restaurant, she had lunch with her friends as I came and watched the trio. I approached her after Jose professed his love to her she pulled me aside to the back. I had her pinned against the wall. I'll admit the Dom in me liked this. A lot!

Using my hand, I felt underneath her dress, she wore no panties. Fuck me!

"Oh, you have been a naughty girl not wearing panties. Why is that, Anastasia?"

"Every time I try to wear panties, they end up getting soaked, Christian. So, I stopped wearing them."

"I see. I don't appreciate my girl not wearing panties when Jose is present. No one and I mean no one gets this, but me. Understand?" I said, palming her pussy with the palm of my hand.

Ana moistened her lips as she replied softly, "I, understand."

"Good, girl. I may not be your Dom, Ana, but I sure in the hell am your boyfriend."

"Yes, Christian."

Her phone dinged. I reached in her purse that she carried on her shoulder. I looked at her phone and she had a text message from Jose.

 _To: Ana_

 _From: Jose_

 _Is everything okay? You two been gone a while._

She reached for her phone, but I pulled it out of her reach. I sent a real quick text.

 _To: Jose_

 _From: Ana_

 _This is Christian. She's fine. Be back in a moment._

Without speaking, I slid my finger inside of her as I pulsed it inside. She gasped out loud. I barely grazed her clit, as her breath hitched. Her eyes went dark with lust. Ana liked me finger fucking her, in public no less.

"Christian! Fuck!" she whispered as I moved in and out grazing her clit and going deeper inside. I felt her muscles clench my fingers, she was about to come. I pulled them out as she whimpered from the loss.

"Please…" she begged.

"Ana, this will be our first test to see how well you can follow the rules. Consider it a punishment for not wearing panties without my consent. You are to not masturabte at all during the day. I will relieve you tonight. Now, we both have to head back to our jobs, so you need to say goodbye to your friends. Let's go."

I pushed away from her, my finger smelled like her. I sniffed my finger and I was pleased. She and I walked back to the table. She told both Kate and Jose bye. We both walked back to my car as we drove off. She looked out the window avoiding me.

"I know you're mad at me baby. That's fine. But, I had to let you know I won't tolerate you not wearing certain things around Jose. You wouldn't like it if I did that around you know who."

She looked back at me then. "I said I was sorry."

"I know you did. But, that still doesn't make it right."

We pulled up to SIP where she worked. I reached into a secret compartment pulling out some fresh panties. I gave them to her.

"You wear these for the rest of the day. I will be here at six to take you home. Have a good afternoon, Ana."

She gave me a brief kiss bye then got out of the car and went into the building. I sighed as Taylor pulled away to head to the office. He looked in the rear view mirror as his eyes met mine.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

"Everything is fine Taylor. Do me a favor though, put more men at SIP. I need to know what is going on at all times. Especially with Ana."

"You got it, Sir," Taylor answered then he spoke in his phone.

Ten minutes later, I was let out at Grey House building. I walked inside to get to my floor. Once I walked in, I saw Elena. She was sitting in my chair as if she was the boss. I was so NOT in the mood for her today. I already signed over the salon business to her, but one, what more could she want.

I approached my desk and I looked at Elena. "What do you want, Elena?"

She sat up in the chair in her normal Dom position. "I came to talk to you, Christian. That was a rather ugly scene at your parents home we had. Now your own mother won't talk to me, I have tried to smooth things over with her, but she won't return my calls."

I answered her curtly. "What do you expect Elena? You seduced her son, and you expect her to just forget that ever happened? Then you accuse Ana of being a gold digger. When I told you if you couldn't accept her in my life, we were through as friends."

Elena stood up just then, as she paced back and forth. "I just want things the way it used to be, Christian. It was good between us once and can be good again."

 _Is she fucking kidding me? This wasn't like her at all._

"Elena, look, you and I have nothing more between us. We haven't been "together" in a very long time. You are not my girlfriend, Ana is. It's time you accept that and move on with your life. I signed over all the salon businesses but one. I'm keeping it. Our relationship is over."

Elena looked as if she was going to cry. I shook my head, I just didn't get her at all. I mean she was the one who said love was for fools. Who's the fool now?

"I don't accept that it's over, Christian. At least it's not for me."

She walked over to me as she fiddled with my suit and moved to my tie. Her face was close to mine as she reached up and tried to kiss me. I moved, as her lips missed me and she got me on the cheek instead. She tried to used her hands to still me, however; I grabbed them and gruffly moved them away.

I looked her in the eyes. "It's over, Elena. Get out of my life. You are no longer allowed here, understand?"

"But…"

"Do I need to have security remove you from this building? I said it's over!" I growled deeply.

She stood looking at me in shock. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine. Bye, Christian."

She walked out huffing. I knew she was pissed, but she had to understand that it was completely over between us. I called my security after she left my office, letting them know not to let her in, ever again.

I worked on some papers, entering data and before I knew it the time passed by. It was time to pick up Ana at work. I turned off my laptop and headed out of the building. Once I was in the car, Taylor drove me to SIP.

I was waiting for Ana to come out. It was five after six and she still hasn't shown up out front yet. This is weird, she should be out here by now. Taylor must have sensed my uneasiness.

"You want me to go in, Sir?"

"No. I will." I answered as I entered into the building. I took the elevator to her floor. It dinged at me as I stepped inside and looked at my watch again. It was ten after. I knew something was up. It dinged again as I stepped out.

It was very quiet in this part of the building. No one was in sight. I walked around noticing Ana wasn't at her desk, but all of her stuff was still there. I heard voices coming from an office, where the door was slightly ajar. I peeked inside and saw Ana then Hyde.

He had her cornered. He was saying to her, "Stop playing games with me, you little wench!"

"I'm not! I told you no! Christian will be here any minute. He was supposed to get me today." She whimpered to him. "Please...let me go, you are hurting me."

"Get the fuck away from her, Hyde!" I shouted startling both of them.

Hyde let go of Ana and turned my direction. He started saying, "Well...if it isn't the rich boyfriend…"

I didn't give him the chance to finish. I hit him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. I heard Ana scream out.

"No one touches what's mine!" I bit out darkly. I went after him. Again.

 **A/N: So will Christian beat the shit out of Hyde? I have a picture of Hyde in my Karen Cullen group. You may be surprised who I pictured as Jack.**


	17. Chapter 17: That's it, baby!

**FSD**

 **Ch 17: That's it, baby!**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

I arrived at SIP to pick up Ana. She wasn't out front when I arrived. I waited five minutes and still no Ana. Taylor asked me if he should go in but I went instead. Soon, I was on her floor.

I walked passed her desk, her things were there, but she wasn't. I heard voices from a nearby office. The door was slightly ajar as I went inside. Hyde had my girl cornered.

Hyde said to her, "Stop playing games with me, you little wench!"

"I'm not! I told you no! Christian will be here any minute. He was supposed to get me today." She whimpered to him. "Please...let me go, you're hurting me."

"Get the fuck away from her, Hyde!" I shouted, startling both of them.

Hyde let go of Ana and turned my direction. He started saying, "Well...if it isn't the rich boyfriend…"

I didn't give him the chance to finish. I hit him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. I heard Ana scream out. My blood was boiling as I clenched my fist.

"No one touches what's mine!" I bit out darkly. I went after him. Again. I picked him up off the floor and hit him over and over again in the face. He tried to take a swing at me and missed. I threw him against the wall, punching him in the stomach. Suddenly, I was being pulled away from Hyde.

"Christian, that's enough!" I heard Taylor say. I wrestled against Taylor to fight Hyde some more!

With my teeth clenched, "Stay away from her, you sick mother fucker!"

I saw Hyde's face, he was bruised and blood was everywhere. Good, that fucker deserved it! The rest of the security team was in the room with us. Hyde bit out angrily to me, "I think you broke my nose! All for that cheap whore you call a girlfriend!"

I went after him again, only Taylor held me back against him. "Shut the fuck up! Don't you ever speak of Ana that way again! Or you will end up in the hospital dead! You hear me? Dead!" I shouted.

I finally calmed down enough to check on Ana. I went to her and looked at her face. Fuck! She had a bruise that formed on her face.

"Christian! Oh, Christian!" She cried as she held on to me.

I held her as she cried. "Shhh...it's okay baby. I got you." I smoothed her hair with my hand consoling her, as she wept. She was shaking in my arms. After a few minutes, I pulled away enough to look her in the face.

"Ana, what did he do to you?" I asked in a whisper.

She sniffled. "H-he...said that he wanted me to go for drinks with him. But, I refused telling him you were picking me up. He got mad and saying stuff like you didn't want me anymore. That he'd be glad to …" her voice trailed off.

"That he'd what, Ana?" I asked her.

"He wanted to have sex with me, Christian. He started trying to remove my clothes and I shoved him away. He slapped me and that's when you came in basically." She started crying again, as I held her in my arms.

Taylor came up to us as he said, "Christian, they're ready to take him to jail."

I nodded. "Taylor, can you stay with her for a moment please?"

Ana held on to me more. "No! I need you, Christian. Please…" she begged.

I held her face in my hands as I looked her in the eyes which were red from crying. "Baby, I will be right back. I need to do this. Taylor is right here." I kissed her forehead then released her.

"Mr. Grey, we are taking him downtown for booking." As the police officer held onto Hyde who was cuffed.

"That's fine, but I have something I need to say to him." He nodded as he stood there with Hyde.

I got in the fuckers face, my voice low and menacing. "You go anywhere near my girl again, I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands. Stay away from her if you know what is good for you. You don't want me for an enemy, Hyde." His eyes met mine. Hyde stared at me for a moment, then he was taken away.

The paramedics were looking at Ana making sure she was okay. Taylor walked up to me as he said, "I will beef up security around Ms. Steele, Sir. I will make sure nothing like this happens again."

I looked back at Taylor. "You got that right. I could have killed him right then and there if you hadn't pulled me away from him."

A paramedic came up to me as she spoke, "Mr. Grey, let us take a look at your hand."

I looked at my hand for the first time. It was bruised and red. With all the adrenaline, I never once stopped to see if I was hurt. It stung a little but that's all.

"No. I will treat it when I get home. Just take care of my girlfriend," I said to the paramedic.

"As you wish, sir." She left as they were looking over Ana. She had some bruising on her cheek but otherwise she was fine physically. She gave her statement to the police about what happened.

I was finally allowed to take her home. I wanted to take care of her, as she had a long day. We walked in my place.

"Ana, I'm going to draw you a bath. We will eat something then call it a night."

She looked back at me confused.

"What?" I asked her.

"I thought you were going to finish what was started earlier…" she toyed with my tie. I shook my head in amazement of her. She was almost attacked tonight and she still wants...me.

"Baby, don't you worry, I will take care of you. I promise. Now go get undressed and I will see you in the bathroom."

Ana did as she was told. While she was getting ready, I went to the kitchen and took care of my hand. I pulled a beer out of the fridge and took a swig of it. I was thinking about what happened earlier and then I took another drink. I finished the bottle and threw it in the trash.

Ana was in the bathroom in her robe. She took it off as she stepped in the bathwater. I helped her with sponging her whole body. After her bath we ate a quick dinner. Once we ate we headed to my room. I knew at that moment I wanted Ana to move in with me. But, I had to approach it delicately.

We reached the edge of the bed. Ana turned to me and started kissing me. It was little kisses at first. Then became more passionate. I broke the kiss.

"Ana, maybe we shouldn't…"

"I want this. I need you, Christian. I need to know that you still love me."

"Ana...how could you think that I don't love you. You are everything to me. When I saw him..." my voice cracked, I was so full of emotion.

She began kissing me again. Her lips felt so good on mine that I groaned.

"Are you sure?" I moaned.

She looked in my eyes as she said, "Make love to me."

That I did. All night long. I kissed every inch of her body. My hand slid up and down on her as I caressed her body showing her just how much I love her.

I looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much, Anastasia."

Ana surprised me by flipping us over and kissing me. Her hair dangled in her face but I didn't care. I pushed her hair back. I leaned up, taking her nipple in my mouth, one at a time. She threw her head back giving me access to that beautiful neck of hers. I slid my tongue on her throat just tasting her. Swiveling my hips as I thrust inside of her making her moan out my name.

"Christian!"

"Feel good, baby?" I asked tenderly.

"Fuck, yes!" she screamed out in pleasure. I thrust in deeper as we were both close.

"Oh, baby, I can never get enough of you!" I used my finger pressing it on her clit as we both moved.

She moved up and down on my shaft, and oh God it was such a sensation. But, I wanted her to come before me. I thrust as I pressed her clit and she was a goner! I felt her coming on my cock.

"That's it, baby! Give in to it!"

She came hard and loud shouting my name. Soon, I followed suit as I came as well shouting her name!

"Ana! My Ana! Ung!" I growled as I orgasmed behind her.

 **A/N: Christian kicked ass this chapter! LOL. The next chapter we get to see Dr. John Flynn as Christian goes to see him for advice. Wonder what he will say?**


	18. Chapter 18: Honesty

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 18: Honesty**

 **I'm editing my own stuff now. I've taken the beta test on Beta Babes and Grammar Gropers. I don't pretend to know it all as I'm still growing as a writer and beta. But, I can tell that I've improved quite a lot. If you see any mistakes, please point them out nicely, and I will get to them. Thanks.**

It has been a couple of days since Jack Hyde's arrest. Ana and I were looking forward to the masked ball that my parents were throwing. It was just a week away. I did get disappointing news however; when I got a call saying that someone paid Jack's bail. My security team was working on who.

I had an appointment today to see Dr. Flynn. I wanted to talk to him about my relationship with Ana and where it was headed. And the fact that I owned SIP, but Ana still doesn't know it yet.

He had me to sit on the couch, while he sat across from me. He had his tablet and was ready to go.

"So, Christian, it's been awhile since you and I talked. Tell me what's going on in your life."

I cleared my throat. "Well, as you know Ana and I have been in a vanilla relationship for more than a month now and it's been going great."

Flynn wrote down on his tablet. "Are you missing your other lifestyle any? Have you had any anxiety on not being able to release any pent up energy?"

I sighed for a moment and thought about how I wanted to say it. "Yes and no."

"You want to clarify that for me?"

"I won't lie...I do miss it. But, I would miss Ana more if she wasn't in my life."

He wrote down in his tablet again. "I see."

"The thing is here lately I have used my Dom innerself just two days ago. But, it wasn't done in the red room."

Flynn nodded. "That's interesting, Christian. Care to explain?"

I began to tell him what happened at the restaurant. How I pinned Ana to the wall and how we almost had sex. I told him that I fingered her to get her in the cusp of an orgasm to teach her a lesson. I realized she wasn't wearing any undergarments while she had went to lunch with her friends, one male friend in particular.

"How did she respond to that, Christian?" Flynn asked.

"Surprisingly well. She actually admitted to me, that she loved seeing me jealous and it turned her on to see me that way."

Flynn put his tablet down, which was odd for him. "So you're telling me, that she likes what you did at the restaurant?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Christian, most women like seeing their man jealous and possessive. It's their ultimate fantasy to see their man protective of them. I think Anna is a very rare kind of woman. She doesn't want a Dom/sub relationship with you, but she does have certain desires within her and you awaken those desires Christian. You. No one else but you."

"So, what you are saying is that...she and I belong together?" I questioned. I was hoping he would say that Anastasia and I were meant to be.

"Exactly. Christian, you are a different kind of man. You never really thought you deserved love from anyone. Even when the Grey's adopted you, you felt like you did not belong, because of where you came from. Then as you got older, Elena who was your Domme taught you the basics of sex. Well, what she did wasn't basic, but you get the point. But that wasn't enough for you. It wasn't until Ana came along when you realized, hey, I do want more out of a relationship."

I laughed, really laughed. Wow! I never really thought about it that way. John looked back at me as if I was crazy.

"What's so funny, Christian?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh it's just that...well...my relationship with Ana has had a major turning point. For the first time in my life, Ana makes me feel wanted and desired. That no matter what, she would always be by my side. Sort of like my soul mate really. I'm ready to make her my wife, John. I can't live without her."

"Wow! Christian. You really have come a long way. You have this sparkle in your eyes when you speak of her. I would love to meet the woman, who has stolen your heart, Christian."

"You can meet her at the ball, she will be there with me."

"I was thinking more along the lines of you bring her in with you on your next appointment. But, we could meet here as well. I'm looking forward to meeting her. Um...when were you planning on asking her?"

"Asking her what, John?" I asked, confused.

He was the one who laughed then. "Oh Christian! When do you plan to propose to her? I was asking you when this will all take place."

"Oh! I wasn't quite sure yet. I wanted to ask her at the ball. But, I kind of wanted her to move in with me first. That's part of the reason I'm here. I wasn't sure how to approach this. Plus, she still doesn't know that I own SIP."

"SIP?" John questioned.

"The publishing company where she works."

John looked at me curiously. "Wait, so you bought the company she is currently working for?" he asked again.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons I'm here. I needed to know how to talk to her about this. I know she will not be happy...with the fact that I would be her boss."

John sighed. I know...this wasn't good. I kept this from her. I was going to tell her that night, but got distracted.

He looked back at me and said, "Just be truthful, Christian. I don't think she will be happy about this either way...but honesty is the best policy. And please let her know I do want to see her here with you. I think it would be good for the both of you, if she came to see me."

To be honest. I think he was right. It will be a relief to have her to meet John. I stood up and walked toward him. I shook his hand.

"Okay. I will bring her here. Thanks, John, I really appreciate you talking and listening to me."

"That's what I'm here for, Christian. See you soon."

 **A/N: We are seeing a change in Christian as we speak. Yes he admitted he misses his old life, but yet he's immersing into a new one and with Ana. This chapter is sort of a key point in the story. They will have some hurdles to still overcome but I think together, they can beat them. So, now that Christian has talked to Flynn about where his relationship is going with Ana, how do you think she will react to the fact that Christian does own SIP? And about her moving in? I have a Christian page I have started on facebook; I will put the link in my bio. I will post teasers there and in my Karen Cullen group.**

 **Also, if you know of any FSOG stories that have been completed in this year 2016 from January, you may nominate them in our Top Ten Favorite Completed fics for FSOG. Our group can be found on Facebook and I will post the link in my bios.**


	19. Chapter 19: SIP

**FSD**

 **Ch 19: SIP**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

After my appointment with Dr. Flynn, I came back home. I had a lot of things to think about. I took my tie off and unbuttoned my shirt, to get relaxed. I replayed the last thing that Flynn said to me in my head, ' _Just be truthful, Christian. I don't think she will be happy about this either way...but honesty is the best policy.'_ I hoped he's right.

I was actually nervous about talking to Ana, not about the moving in part, just the part of me being her boss. She must have suspected something by now. In all of my thought process, I never heard her come into the room, because she just attacked me! She was kissing me passionately, I felt her nails dig into my skin beneath my shirt, but I didn't care.

"Christian! I need you now!" She gasped in between kissing me.

Holy fuck! I had all this tension that built inside of me and with her literally attacking me, I exploded! I grabbed her and pushed her up against the nearest wall. My hands went to her wrists, as I pulled them above her head so I could control her. Her breath hitched when I made this move.

"Don't act so surprised, baby, I know you like this!" I whispered raspily to her.

With my free hand, I felt underneath her skirt and sure enough she was very wet!

"Well my, my, Ana, your pussy is wet. Just for me."

"I need you, Christian!" she said, breathlessly. "When I came in from another room and saw you just standing there with your shirt half opened showing off the beautiful chest, I just couldn't resist! You looked...hot!"

"Of course you need me, baby," I used my fingers that were inside of her, moving in and out to give her pleasure. "It's only me that made you this way."

"Fuck!" she cried out, as she bucked at my hand that was working inside.

"Such language, there, baby! Did I hit the spot?" I asked smirking at my girl.

I twisted my finger more and just barely grazed her clit. "Holy fuck, Christian!"

"Oh yes, tell me how much you like me fucking you with my finger!" I said kissing her.

I pulsed my finger more, now inserting two making them work towards her orgasm. They moved at a fast pace and I felt her muscle clench, as I worked them.

"I feel the tension. Come on, Ana, come for me! Your orgasms belong to me!" I said, to her barely breathing.

Our faces were close to each others. I could feel her hot breath on my face. I felt the wetness of her orgasm.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried out in pleasure.

As soon as she came hard her whole body relaxed against mine. Her breathing was hard and heavy, her pupils were dilated. Once she came down from her high, I removed my fingers. I went to wash them. I was hard but I also knew we had pressing news to discuss. So, I had to wait. Ana had straightened herself up, as she pulled her skirt back down.

She looked back at me as she said, "Thank you, Christian, I needed that." Just as Dr. Flynn said, my Dom and possessive side of me turned her on.

"Your welcome. But, there is something very important we need to discuss, Ana. Come sit with me." I held out my hand as she latched on and we moved to the couch.

"Is something wrong, Christian?"

I looked her in the eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes and no. We are fine, but there are some things we should talk about."

She nodded. "I'm listening."

"Ana, I know how much your independence means to you and I don't want to take that away from you. But, with everything going on, I feel there's something requires my attention and that is your safety."

"Keep going, I'm listening."

I took a deep breath and I let it out. "I want you to move in with me, Ana. I know we've only been back together a couple of months now, but the idea of you living away from me isn't good right now. With Hyde out of jail, we just have to be extra cautious," I began to tell her.

"Okay," she said to me.

"What?" I asked surprised.

I couldn't believe she agreed to move in so easily. I mean, I remembered that day I asked her to be my submissive at graduation. She said she was still thinking. But, then I persuaded her by saying, 'Just try it my way.' She surprised me then by saying, 'Okay.' That day I couldn't wait to get her in my playroom! But things have changed since then and we haven't been in my playroom since.

"Christian, are you okay? I said yes. I will move in with you," she spoke, getting my attention back to the present.

"I guess. I'm surprised that's all. You agreed so quickly," I said to her.

"I have been thinking about it too. It's only logical, since I do spend most of my time here anyway. Moving my things is just a formality, at this point." She pointed out. Good point, I noted.

"True, you got a good point there. I also have something else to discuss with you. About SIP."

"I already know, Christian. You own SIP, right?"

I was astonished. How did she know? As if she could hear me she then said, "Christian, it wasn't that hard to figure out. That night when Hyde attacked me, I saw the extra security around. Then Hyde said something to me earlier that day, about someone buying the company but he wasn't quite sure who as the deal had just been made. I put two and two together."

Wow! This woman was incredible! "So, you're not mad?"

"I was mad at first. I mean I really didn't like the fact you'd be my boss and all, but after careful consideration and thinking about it, this is a Christian thing to do. I do know you and I know that my boyfriend is very protective of me. All I ask is that you don't interfere with my job. I worked hard to get where I'm at now."

"Ana, you have nothing to worry about. I was afraid that you weren't going to be happy with me and I even went to Flynn to talk to him about this...situation."

"Surprise, surprise! I knew there was something going on...you are not as secretive as you may think Mr. Grey," she said in a jokingly way. Her eyes sparkled with enjoyment.

"Oh yeah? You think so huh? Well, I assure you Miss Steele there will be times when I will surprise you and knock your socks off!" I said, ready for the challenge.

"Bring it on, Mr. Grey," she said, sure of herself.

Well then there is only one thing left to do then. That's get her moved into my place.

"By the way, he wants to meet you, Flynn that is. He wants you to come to a session with me."

"Sure. I'd be happy too. Christian, I want you to know something. Never be afraid to talk to me. I like that we can be honest with each other and have that communication. Our relationship will only work if we are completely honest. I've seen the change in you but I also like that you still have the protective and possessive side too. I love my Fifty."

"I love you too, Ana. More than you will ever know. I think this weekend is as good a time as any to get you moved in. As next week, we have the masquerade ball at my parents home."

"Okay. But, please let me tell Kate. I owe her that at least."

I nodded to her as she then took off, picking up her phone, she made that phone call to Kate. She was letting her know that she's moving in with me.

 **A/N: I hope this answered some of your questions about if Ana knew or not. I also wanted this to be different, so I didn't have her get mad per say. I hope you liked it. So how do you think Christian will pop the question? Any ideas on how he will do it? And when?**


	20. Chapter 20: Moving in and security

**FSD**

 **Ch 20: Moving in and Security**

 **Edited by me; any remaining mistakes are mine.**

Ana and I were very busy with moving her things into my place. When Ana told Kate she was moving in with me, of course she asked Ana if she was sure. I overheard Ana tell her friend, "Kate, be happy for me. I love Christian, he's the one for me. I know that he hurt me last time, but this is different. Our relationship is not the same this time. It's even better."

As it turned out though after Kate and Ana talked about Ana's moving in with me Kate had told her that things were progressing with my brother, as well. Kate was moving in with my brother Elliot. I was shocked to find that out, especially since my brother was the biggest ladies man ever. But, I guess Kate was the one who changed his playboy ways, just as Ana changed me, as well.

So with the two of them moving it was quite busy. I wanted to get movers however; Ana was adamant that we did it ourselves. We compromised. I told her that I would hire movers for her bed and dresser, but the small stuff we'd move ourselves. She agreed.

We worked non stop all weekend to get her things from her place to mine. I was sweating so much that I took my shirt off to maneuver the boxes. Ana herself was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a bandana to pull her hair back. From time to time, I'd catch my Ana looking at me and eye fucking me. When I knew she was looking, I'd flex my muscles so she could see the bulge in my biceps amongst other things.

But in the grand scheme of it all, I was sort of putting on a show. Ana had called Jose to help us move. Since he was becoming good friends with my brother Elliot, the two of them started this bromance together. Whatever! I knew Jose still had a thing for Ana.

I brushed up against Ana, letting her feel my sweat, plus the erection I had for her. I even sometimes whispered in her ear.

"I know your eye fucking me, baby, believe me you will get your rewards later!" I said, winking at her, as she blushed. Jose came back in and saw the closeness between us as he stared in our direction; but quickly looked away real fast when my eyes met his.

After we were done, we headed to Elliot and Kate's place to rest and eat some food. They ordered pizza while we relaxed and hung out. Of course, I teased my Ana by telling her I knew she was watching me the whole time when I flexed earlier for her. She rewarded me though with a hot make out sessions.

We were at my brothers bar sitting on a stool as Ana was in between my legs. We'd be kissing and making out when my brother would yell.

"Get a room!"

I replied back, "Be glad too, but we'd probably mess up your sheets bro!"

He was grossed out by that statement! "Ewww! Gross. I don't need to hear any of that! TMI, Christian!"

"You're the one who started it!" I retorted back.

"Yeah well now, I wish I hadn't," he said, shaking his head at me.

It was getting late, Ana and I left to go home. I had talked to her about selling her bed, but instead she wanted to keep it. I placed it in a storage unit until we figured out how we'd use it. Things were moving along smoothly. I helped Ana move some of her clothes in my closet. It was kind of weird seeing her things here, but I loved it.

Sharing the bathroom though was different. Every day when getting ready for work brushing our teeth and I kept watching her groom herself for work. She kept her style simple, I still couldn't get over the fact that she was mine. It was a year ago when I was Dom and using submissives.

If someone would have told me that I would have a girlfriend and maybe soon a wife, I would have said they be crazy. But, life took some rather different turns however; I couldn't be happier.

Ana actually settled in quite nicely at home and at SIP. The board of directors made her the boss, so now she had Jack Hyde's job. I was so proud of her. She took control of SIP and she had respect. That transition was going rather smoothly and the sales they were having were going through the roof. They all said it was a nice change from Jack.

Ana was the boss and I was more of a silent partner. I didn't want to begrudge her of her work. It was nice to see her take charge of her crew, but then I'd take control outside of work. Ana didn't want to keep the security around as much and asked me to size down.

But I was not backing down from this, Jack was still out there and lurking. Ana just had to get used to the fact that until he's put away for good, this is how it was going to be. In fact, we were going to see Dr. Flynn at the end of the week.

The masquerade party was to be on Saturday and our appointment was Friday. I couldn't wait for John to meet her officially. Ana was a strong willed woman. That's what I loved most about her. But sometimes, that stubbornness of hers got in the way.

Even though we'd argue, we had great sex. The sex was fantastic. We would get in our arguments but in the end was the great make-up sex and sometimes it would be very passionate.

I'm talking in the heat of moment sex!

"I don't want all of these men around me twenty four hours a day Christian! It's just too much!" She yelled.

"I don't care what you want right now. We need those men because Hyde's still out there! I'm not backing down on this, Ana! You're just a stubborn woman, but sometimes you need to just let it be!" I screamed back.

"You are an ass, Mr. Grey! You drive me crazy!" her eyes bulging as she stared at me angrily.

"Yeah well, the feeling is mutual Miss. Steele!" I shouted back my eyes meeting hers.

The tension was so thick between that you could cut it with a knife. We both stood glaring at each other one minute then the next we'd come together in a heated frenzy. I backed her up against the nearest wall as she tugged on my hair pulling on it. I'd feel the sting but loved it. Our teeth clanged together as we kissed each other hard.

She pulled back some saying, "I'm still mad at you."

Our faces so close together, our hot breaths fanning each others faces.

"That makes two of us," I said, and we go at it against the wall.

Lifting her legs up as I wrapped them around my waist, using my hips to hold her in place as I readied myself to enter her. Sliding on the condom I had, thrusting in and out at a fast pace hearing our groans and grunts. After we both came, we'd straighten ourselves.

I told her we should table this discussion for when we'd see Flynn. She agreed. Good, but I knew I would win this fight, regardless. I would always protect my Ana. Always.

 **A/N: I can't believe it's almost the end. Only six more chapters left! Who do you think Flynn will side with? Ana or Christian?**


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting Dr Flynn

**FSD**

 **Ch 21: Meeting Dr. Flynn**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

The week went by pretty fast. Ana was all moved in, and I was getting used to her being here. Tomorrow evening was the masquarade party at my parents home. Part of me was excited, because I had something special planned.

Until then though Ana and I had our first meeting with John together. He wanted to meet her before the party. I was getting dressed, putting on my tie as Ana was slipping on her high heels. Damn...the woman was gorgeous! Her long legs were accented with her short red dress. I swear she does this on purpose. But we had an appointment to get to.

I approached Ana. "You ready to go?" I asked coming in behind her.

"Just a minute, Christian. I'm putting on my earrings. I want to make a good impression on Dr. Flynn."

"Sweetie, you don't have to worry. He will love you just as much as I do. Well, I love you more."

Ana smiled and blushed. Picking up her clutch, she was ready. I lead her to the elevator as we rode down to the garage. I was driving as I gave Taylor the night off to spend with his family. He was driving us tomorrow to the party.

We made it into the garage and I let her in the Audi. I went through the gears pretty quickly. It took twenty minutes to get to his office. The sun was setting as it was dusk. We made our destination as I parked. We walked inside the building as I pressed the button to the elevator. Soon we were in his office. I knocked as he answered.

"Well, hello there, Christian, nice to see you," John greeted us.

"Hello, John. This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend," I said introducing them together.

Ana held out her hand as John shook it. "Oh, Ana, it's nice to finally meet you. Christian spoke highly of you and your even prettier in person."

She blushed of course. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too."

"You two have a seat right here," John gestured to the couch. I usually sat in the chair that he had in the corner where we mostly had our talks. We all sat and John sat across from us. "Ana, tell me about yourself," John said to her.

She shared that her mom was on husband number four, and her real dad died when she was younger and her step dad Ray Steele took the role of her dad. She said they were very close. And the fact that she is now the boss at SIP publishing company and loved her job very much.

"That's awesome, Ana. So, I hear the two of you moved in together. How is that going?" John asked.

Both Ana and I answered at the same time, both very different answers though.

"It's good," I said.

"It's different," Ana says too.

She and I both looked at each other.

John asked her, "There seems to be a difference of opinion. Is everything okay, Ana? Are you not happy living with Christian?"

She took a deep breath as she then spoke, "I do love Christian, don't get me wrong. But, living together has had its challenges."

John quirked his eyebrows as I also did the same. I thought everything was great! Well, we did have some fights about letting go of security, however; I did want to table it until we talked to John.

"Challenges?" Flynn asked Ana.

I jumped in then. "I would have to say I do agree with her on some of that. We got into a fight this week. We had an disagreement."

Ana looked right at me as she said, "A disagreement? Really, Christian? It's more than that and you know it."

I replied back to Ana, "Sweetheart, it was a disagreement. We disagree with how many security detail we have around."

"Exactly. I don't want to live my life around these men, having follow me everywhere I go. You my dear, have a problem with letting go of control."

I turned my body to Ana by now. "Ana, be reasonable. I have let go of plenty of control. I used to have control in **all** things of my life. But I have changed a lot since we've been together. I'm not the control freak I used to be, except when it comes to your safety. That I will always be in control of." I pointed out.

John butted in. "Christian and Ana, may I have your attention. What is this about?"

I spoke up, "You remember me telling you about Jack Hyde. He attacked her in the SIP offices and he and I had an altercation over it. He was sent to jail but his bail has been paid and now he's out there somewhere. Until he's reprimanded again, I don't want Ana unprotected."

John sighed as he wrote in his notebook. He looked back at Ana.

"You don't like the fact of having security with you then?"

"Not really. I just don't want my life being accustomed to having these men follow me around. I want my independance."

"Ana, I have to go with Christian on this one. If the man who attacked you is out, he could attack again. All Christian is doing is protecting you."

I was smiling as I knew he'd agreed with me. But Ana sat on the sofa, her arms folded across her chest as she moped. Me, I was ecstatic as I won this round. But Flynn surprised me.

"Christian, stop your gloating, I'm not done yet. Though I may agree about the situation for the moment, I feel you need to listen to me. Both of you do." He looked right at me saying, "I get that you want to protect Ana, to which I don't blame you. How about a compromise?" Flynn asked.

Ana and I looked at each other and back at Flynn. We both spoke, "A compromise?"

"Yes. I propose this, until Hyde is caught you Ana have at least 10 men around as security?"

"Ten?" I questioned, raising my voice not liking this at all.

John nodded. I looked back at Ana again as she looked back at me.

I asked her, "Does that sound fair to you?"

She nodded her head to me. "That sounds more than fair. But only until Hyde is caught. Is that a deal?" she asked me.

I thought it over and then replied. "Deal."

John smiled at both Ana and myself. "Good. I knew you two could work this out. Ana, I have to say that I have never seen Christian this happy before. It was you who was meant for this man, as Christian was the man for you. I'm so glad we were able to work this all out."

Ana and I were smiling again. She and I stood up as we both shook John's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ana," Flynn said.

"You too. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night and thank you for everything."

"Anytime. I'm glad I could help. Christian, may I see you for just a moment? You don't mind, do you, Ana?"

Ana left the room for a moment. John looked back at me.

"So, that went well Christian. Ana was made for you, I'm so happy for you, son."

"Thank you, John. She had made me the happiest man in the world."

"Are you still going to propose to her soon?"

"Yes. I already have it planned out. It's going to knock her socks off. She doesn't suspect a thing."

John nodded and beaming at me.

"Congratulations, Christian. I will see you both tomorrow night."

I walked out of John's office, feeling very elated. I lead Ana to the car as we both walked hand in hand. I let her in the car as she looked back at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I don't know...I can't put a finger on it, but something is different about you."

I smirked back at her. "What ever do you mean?"

She shook her head to me. "You know I love you, right, Christian?"

"As I love you…" I answered back.

She gave me a chaste kiss then got in the car. I shut her door and smiled knowing what I was planning. ' _Here's to knocking your socks off, Ana!'_

 **A/N: I think the meeting went well. The party is next!**


	22. Chapter 22: The party

**FSD**

 **Ch 22: The party**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was Saturday, the day of the masquerade ball. I was very excited and nervous. My life was about to change forever. When Ana and I went to Dr. Flynn and talked about the security team and the fact Ana didn't want all these men around her, it was then we learned to compromise. I knew we were ready for the next phase in our lives.

I already had everything arranged, I called my sister to help set things up. Ana didn't suspect a thing. I was going to knock her socks off!

I went into our room and she was just finished getting ready. I saw her slide her black thigh high stockings and garter belt on. As I watched her slide her fingers across the fabric, I thought to myself, 'Is she trying to kill me?' Just then she looked up in the mirror, that was in front of the bed, her eyes met mine. She knew I was immediately turned on.

"Now, now, Mr. Grey, we don't have time for that. We're running late as it is." Ana simply stated to me.

ARGH! I had a semi and wanted her now...but she was right. We were running a little late. However; I knew what was awaiting us later on.

"Fine. You drive a very hard bargain, Ms. Steele. Shall we go?" I asked her by giving my arm to latch on to.

She hooked her arm in mine as we left the penthouse.

We arrived at my parents home as we drove up to the front of the house. I stopped right in front of the valet, as the parking attendant was to attend in parking it for us. I helped Ana out of the vehicle as I gave the parking attendant my key. We went into the house with our masks on.

Right away as we stepped in, mother had someone to take our coats and/or jackets. We left Ana's wrap with the attendant as we stepped further into the living area. They had different sections of their home done in different types of decor. The main colors were silver and black with a touch of red, kind of ironic.

But there was one room that was mostly red with a touch of gold in it. I shook my head as we entered that room. That's when my mother and father approached us.

"Christian and Ana, we're so glad you two could make it!" Mother said, as she kissed us both on the cheek and hugged us."

"Of course, mother, we wouldn't miss this. Hey, dad, the place looks great."

Carrick spoke, "It's all your mother's idea. Grace worked hard this year to make the decor even better than last years."

My dad hugged my mother who in turned blushed. "Thank you, darling," mother said to dad. Then looking at us she said, "You two go have some fun."

Fun we did. I took Ana out to the dance floor as we danced and swayed together. Ana was smiling and so carefree, just like in those pictures that Jose took of her and I bought at the gallery. They were now in my study/office. I was glad that she was finally able to let herself loose with me.

My sister saw us and came up to us. "Hey there you two!" she said her voice excited as she eyed us both. I gave her a look that said, 'Stop little sis, don't give away my surprise!' She toned it down a little.

"Ana, you look great! I love your dress."

"Thanks, Mia, I love yours too."

Just then my brother with Kate came up.

"Ana, you look so gorgeous!" Kate said, as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks! You look great too, Kate," Ana replied.

"So bro, looks like we have ourselves some good looking women here," Elliot spoke looking at me as he patted me on the back.

"I'll say! Don't worry I'm keeping an eye on my girl," I said winking at Ana. "Actually, can you two please excuse us for just a bit?"

"Sure," Elliot said, as he dragged Kate off to the dance floor.

"Christian, is everything okay?" Ana asked me, looking confused.

I looked at Ana, with a smile. "Ana, everything is perfect. I just want some time alone with you. Let's go to the boat house. I have something I want to show you."

She nodded, I took her hand as we walked out of the house and to the back yard. We were walking to the boat house which was nearby. I wanted to take her to show my mother's boat. Well, actually it was named after my mom, Grace. We walked in silence then I helped Ana onto the boat as it rocked a little.

"Christian, why are we coming out here when the party is in your parents home?" Ana asked.

I looked in her gorgeous blue eyes. "Because, I have something I need to show you. Now, come."

My hand held hers as I led her down a corridor. I had a blindfold there. I grabbed it as I turned her around. It was made of black silk. I put it on to cover her eyes so she couldn't see. She gasped at how dark it made everything.

"Christian? What's going on?" she gasped out.

I turned her around and waved my hand in front of her, she didn't flinch at all. So I knew the blindfold worked.

"Do you trust me, baby?" I asked her huskily.

"Of course I do! I just…" her voice trailed off a bit.

"Ana, I promise, you will love this. I guarantee it. Now please just follow me okay. I won't let you fall or trip. Just stay close."

"Okay…"

So I led her down the stairs into the lower part of the boat. Once we arrived in the main living area, my sister didn't disappoint me at all. There were flowers everywhere. Red and purple, candles were lit and the room glowed. I put Ana exactly right where I wanted to her to stand. She licked her lips in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Are you ready, baby?" I asked her.

"Yes! I'm in suspense at to what is going on."

"Okay. Close your eyes, Ana. I'm going to take the blindfold off but keep them closed until I say open them. Understand?"

"Yes, Christian. I understand."

"Good girl."

I took the blindfold off and her eyes were closed. I left her side for a moment while she stood in place. I went to my destination that was outside on the boat deck. I yelled from there.

"Okay, open your eyes, Ana!"

I saw her open her beautiful blue eyes and she gasped at the scene that was right in front of her. Her hands went right up to her face covering her mouth in shock as she took in the scenery right before her.

"Oh my God, Christian, this is just beautiful!" she said out loud. She walked slowly towards the deck.

All around her with the flowers and candles. All different shapes and colors. But what really got her was what she saw on the deck.

"Christian!" She said as her eyes were wide as saucers.

There I was kneeled down on one knee in the middle of a heart shaped in the middle of the deck with all kinds of different flowers. I had the ring box in my hand as I spoke.

"Anastasia, you have captured my heart. My heart is yours. You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you, more than words can say. I never thought I was a man capable of being the hearts and flowers kind of guy. But you've changed me, Ana. You've made me the kind of man I want to be. I want to be your husband. I want to be the father of your children-our children, that is if you will have me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" I spoke to her, my emotions showing. I opened the ring box and nestled inside was a diamond ring.

I could see Ana had tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Her hands were on her mouth as she was in shock.

"Oh Christian!" she gasped out. She just stood there looking at me.

I shook my head in amazement. Yep, I did it! I knocked her socks off! She was so surprised that she hasn't answer me yet. She just stood there gawking at me.

"Ana...you haven't answered me yet, baby. Will you marry me?" I asked again, almost chuckling this time. It was as if she came out of her shock suddenly.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Christian!" She ran to me knocking me down on the deck floor as she peppered my face with kisses.

She kissed me all over my face. When her lips met mine, we both groaned into the kiss. My hands went into her hair as I gripped behind her neck pulling her closer. I couldn't get enough of my girl. Our tongues fought for dominance as we tasted each other. I pulled back enough to talk.

"I take it that I knocked your socks off?" I questioned.

"Oh Christian...that was the perfect proposal! It was absolutely breathtaking!" she gasped out after our long kisses.

"We aim to please, Miss. Steele. Do you want your ring?" I asked her as it was still in the ring box. The box was on the floor beside us as we laid on the deck.

"I do...but first, I just want you, Christian. Right here and now!" she said, as she attached her lips to mine.

Ana and I made love on the deck. It was perfect. We slowly undressed each other, one piece of clothing at a time until we were both naked. I had a pillow fixed underneath my head as Ana leaned down on me. Her breast touching my bare chest as we just lay looking at one another. Her hands held my face as her blue eyes looked into my grey ones. I could see the love in hers.

"I love you, Ana. So much."

"I love you too, Christian. I can't wait to be your wife."

"Show me, Ana. Mark me as yours, baby,"my voice all husky.

That she did. She kissed me with fervor, I held her hair back in my hands. She began to straddle me, as she sunk down on my shaft, my cock filling her to the hilt.

"Jesus, Ana!" I belted out in ecstasy.

Oh my God, feeling her wet pussy on my cock as we became engaged was the most glorious feeling in the world. Ana began to move her hips in a circular motion, as she threw her head back, feeling my cock dive in and out of her.

"Oh, Christian, you are mine!" She shouted as she bounced up and down on me taking me all in.

"Yes, Ana, all yours baby!" I shouted as we both came very close.

I kneaded her breast that bounced as she moved, her cheeks became flushed as I squeezed her butt cheeks egging her on.

"Yes, Ana! Right there! Make me come, baby!" I gasped out, as she worked harder. Her pussy clenched my cock as I knew she was very close.

"Oh God, Christian, yes! Yes! Yes!" as she came and spurred my orgasm. I emptied in her with every last of what I could give her. This was the first time we didn't use a condom as she was back on the pill.

"Oh, Ana!" I screamed out, I pulsed one last time.

Ana landed on top of me as her body gave out. Once we both caught our breath we both started laughing. Wow! That was just indescribable. Ana lifted her face as she looked at me.

"Wow! That was amazing."

"Yes it was. Only there is one thing missing," I replied.

Her eyes were wide as she thought of the condom and I read her mind. "No, Ana, you're on the pill remember so we are safe for now. I was talking about this…" I said reaching over to the ring box. I pulled the ring out as Ana held out her hand and readied her third finger. Before sliding it on I asked her again.

Looking in her blue eyes I said quietly, "Will you marry me, Ana?"

"Yes, Christian, I will. I'm honored to become your wife." She spoke quietly as well.

I slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly just like us. She and I got dressed as we headed back to the house and enjoyed the rest of the party. We held hands, I saw her ring sparkle as the moon light hit it. We laughed as we approached the back door, knowing what we just did. We made love on the Grace and got engaged. What a great night this has turned out to be.

 **A/N: I hope you all liked it. Can you believe only four chapters to go!**


	23. Chapter 23: Auction

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 23: Auction**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Soon Ana and I were back in the house, and it was time for dancing. We made it to the dance floor as she and I swayed together to the music. We were smiling at each other.

For the first time in my life, I was happy. Happier than I've ever been. If someone had told me six months ago that I would be engaged to the most beautiful woman on the planet, I'd tell them they were crazy!

Me, Christian Grey. For so many years my life was built around the bdsm lifestyle. I never had a girlfriend just Submissives. When Ana came tumbling into my life, I had no idea that my life would be turned upside down. Literally. The first time my grey eyes met those blue ones I was smitten.

I had no idea that my feelings for her were so intense. I've never had those kind of feelings before. Even when my other submissives wanted more from me, I didn't have it to give...that was until Anastasia. She was the one I had been waiting for all this time. She saw right through me. The walls I had built up, she managed to knock them down. And now she's my fiancee, my future wife.

Before long though our bubble had been interrupted by my sister.

"Ana! Ana!" My sister yelled across the dance floor as she rushed over to us. "There you guys are! I've been waiting for you. Come with me, Ana." My sister Mia bellowed as she grabbed Ana's hand and pulled her away from me.

Just then I realized how full and busy the room was. I looked all around me as I saw others behind their masks. I decided to take a breather. I went to the nearest bathroom in my parents house as I needed to get some fresh air. After using the bathroom I came out. I heard a few voices within the hall way.

I sneaked closer to them straining to hear what they were saying. I saw a woman with blonde hair talking to another person. I couldn't make the person out, but it was a man. The woman though looked and sounded like Elena.

What the hell was she doing here? I wondered. I heard her say, "Look, I know she has feelings for you. But it's up to you to make it clear."

"I don't know...from what I've seen she loves someone else. I can't compete with that."

"Stop being such a pussy. Do you want to lose her to him? Go after her, and tell her that you can't live without her!" She whispered loudly.

Is she talking about Ana? If so then who was the young man? Was that Jose's voice? What the fuck is going on? I questioned. Just as I was about to go see, I heard a loud voice from within the room.

"Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming!" The MC said and continued, "We are about to start the auction. We're going to have some lovely young ladies here, and this is what you will do. You will bid to dance with these beautiful women! Now let's start the bidding shall we?"

I was back in the room and I saw lots of young women on the stage, including my Ana. What the fuck was she doing up there?

Just then my sister who was standing beside her said, "Look there's, Christian. There is no way he would allow you to be stolen from him. Trust me."

Ana looked down at me and she could tell I wasn't happy about this. But what is done is done. My sister was right, I will be the one to end up with Ana. I'll make sure of it. There was a bidding war against myself and another person. I think it was Jose but I wasn't sure, after all he didn't have that kind of money. But in the end, I won. I paid One million dollars to dance with my love. Money well spent. The auction continued on as they raised lots of money. But, Ana was right where she needed to be.

"Christian, I'm so happy and excited that we are getting married. When are we going to announce our engagement?" Anastasia asked.

I looked in Ana's eyes. "Soon, baby. I thought maybe tomorrow, at breakfast. Are you okay with that?" I asked dancing with her and holding her hand close to my chest.

"I think, it's perfect. I need to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back, Christian."

Ana kissed me briefly on the lips and left to go to the bathroom. I watched her leave the room. I sighed as I was so content. Then I felt a slap on my back and someone hugging me tightly.

"Hey, bro, where is, Ana?" Elliott asked, slurring his words.

"Dude, you're drunk. She went to the bathroom. Where's Kate?"

"She waiting for me in the bedroom if you know what I mean," he said, wiggling his eyebrows to me.

"Oh Lelliott! TMI! I didn't need to hear that." I laughed at my brother.

"Sorry! Well see ya in the morning. I'm calling it a night."

"Laters!" I called out to him.

I went to get Ana and another drink. I looked at my watch and noticed it been fifteen minutes since Ana had left my side.

'That's not like her,' I told myself. Especially since there was a restroom in the hallway, like a half bath.

I left the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Ana! What's taking you so long, baby?"

There was no answer. Fuck! I was starting to get worried. I rushed up the stairs in every bathroom and opened every room there was and Ana was nowhere to be found. I ran down the stairs to check there again. Even in the kitchen, but only the help was there no Ana.

'Where in the fuck could she be?' I asked myself. I ran up the stairs again to look in the room we'd be staying in. She wasn't there. I saw a piece of paper with writing on it. I went closer, picking it up I read the note.

' _I have your precious, Ana. If you want her back you have to do what I ask. I left you a phone in the drawer. I was smart as I knew you could track my whereabouts. By the way nice ring. I'm sure you want your fiancee back in one piece. I will be in touch.'_

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"No!" I screamed out real loud.

This can't be happening. It just can't be. I looked at the writing again. I recognized the writing. I knew who took Ana. Fuck!

 **A/N: Any ideas on who took Anastasia?**


	24. Chapter 24: Kidnapped

**FSD**

 **Ch 24: Kidnapped**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

I read the note that was left behind in my old childhood room. I recognized the writing so I knew who took took her. I took out my cell and dialed the number, but of course there was no answer.

Fuck! I ran downstairs again and called Taylor. He answered rather quickly.

"Taylor speaking," he replied.

"Taylor, its Christian. Have you seen Anastasia walking around any earlier about twenty minutes ago?"

"No. Can't say that I have. Is everything okay?"

"Not really. Come inside the house," I demanded hanging up with him.

I walked over to my mom. She knew I was upset by the look on my face.

"Christian, are you okay? Where's, Ana?" she asked concerned.

"Mom...I need you to listen to me very carefully. Was Elena on the list to come to the party?" I asked.

"Why in the world would I want that trollop here in my home after what she had done to you, Christian? Of course not. What does this have to do with Ana?"

I stared back at mom. "Because, I think she may have Ana. She's totally obsessed with me and when I tried to break things off with her she went nuts. I think she kidnapped Anastasia to get back at me."

"Oh dear...how do you know?"

"Because this note was left in my old bedroom and it's of Elena's handwriting."

As I stood there I started remembering some people in the hallway talking. I swear it was her voice and possibly Jose's. I looked around the room and didn't see him but then they were all wearing masks.

"Was Jose Rodriguez on the guest list?" I asked her.

"Why yes he was. Kate had asked me to put him on the list since he is Ana's best friend."

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." She answered.

"Mr. Grey, sir," Taylor said as he came up to us.

"Taylor, I need to check some people out for me." I said to him then looking back at mom, "I need the guest list to see who was invited to the party. Also no one leaves until we can find out some information." I stated to everyone. They all nodded.

The phone that was left in my room rang. I answered it. "Ana! Ana! Hello…"

"Hello, Mr. Grey, you missing something?" the gargled voice asked.

Clenching my teeth I asked, "What did you do with, Ana, Elena?" knowing it was her.

The voice responded. "I'm not sure who this Elena person is, but I do know who this lovely brunette is. She is quite exquisite, Christian."

"Drop the act, Elena, I know it was you who took her! I want to know where she is now!" I shouted into the phone.

"If you want your fiance back, you must listen to my orders. I'm the one in charge not you," the voice said back.

That sounded like something Elena would say, but to get Ana back, I played along.

"Fine. Just please tell me if she's hurt...please," I begged.

I heard some rustling around. Then I heard her voice. "Christian! Please, help me!" Ana cried out over the phone.

"Ana, baby, everything will be fine. I promise. I love you, sweetheart."

"Ahhhh, now that is so touching! I will be calling you soon with instructions," the voice said before hanging up.

"Shit!" I growled out. "Taylor, is there anyway you can trace this call?" I asked looking at him.

He looked at the phone and shook his head. "I'm sorry sir...don't worry, we will find her."

Mom reappeared giving me the list. "Here you go, Christian. Should we make an announcement?" she asked.

Part of me didn't want a lot of commotion, but in order to find Ana we needed everyone's cooperation, so I nodded to her. Mom went up on the stage and got everyone's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" My mom said.

Everyone began to get silent.

"We have a situation that just arose. One of our guests as come up missing, and until we find that person, we need everyone to stay here and not leave. We have security looking into it as we speak. Thank you for your cooperation."

Taylor and I read over the guest list and Elena's name wasn't on it. But we did come across the name Mrs. Robinson and that was all I needed. If she didn't have Ana she knew who did.

"Hey what's going on here?" I heard someone ask. I swear I heard that voice earlier. When he was talking to a woman. I could have sworn that it was Elena. I turned to see his face as he looked at all of us. Jose.

I grabbed his shirt bunching it in my fist as I threw him against the nearest wall. Gritting my teeth I growled out, "Where is, Anastasia, asshole?"

Jose looked scared. He looked back and forth between me and Taylor. "Answer me!" I shouted.

"I-I h-have no idea, Christian."

"The fuck you don't!" I screamed out.

My mom came up to me saying my name. "Christian! Let him go!" as she looked between Jose and myself.

I was still glaring at Jose when I said, "He knows something, mom. He was in cahoots with Elena," I said to her then directing my glare back at him. "I said, where is, Ana?"

"I told you, I don't know," he said back trembling.

My fist was clenched as I punched him hitting his face.

"Bull shit! I heard you earlier. You were arguing with, Elena. Now tell me where the fuck she is!" I screamed in his face.

My mom was trying to get me to back off Jose. "Christian, please! Fighting won't solve anything!"

Ignoring mother I punched him again making blood come out of his mouth. "I'm warning, you Rodriguez, if you don't tell me where she is, I will put you in the fucking hospital. Now tell me where the fuck she is!" I yelled again.

"Okay…" he said wiping his mouth with his hand. "I don't know where she is but Elena kept telling me that Ana was in love with me but wouldn't confess to it."

I was still glaring at him as my mom, Taylor and other people had crowded around to see what was happening.

"And?"

"I was hiding out where no one could see me. I saw Ana and that she was being auctioned off. I tried to win her affections by bidding on her, but of course I failed. Then…" his voice trialed off.

"Then what, Rodriguez?"

"I saw the ring on her finger...I knew it was too late. That you had already won her heart," he said in a defeated voice.

"Ring?" My mom asked me looking back at me.

I looked back at her, saying, "I asked Anastasia to marry me and she said yes. We're engaged." I looked back at Jose. "So...what are you saying? Did you follow her then stash her somewhere?"

"Sort of...I followed her to the bathroom. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to me. I..." his voice broke.

"You what? Tell me!"

"I told her to watch herself that she was in danger. I got clocked in the head and that's all I know. I just came to, this person left me in the backyard."

"So, Elena, told you that Ana was in love with you and took her at her word?" I questioned not believing him.

"Christian, she was pretty convincing. She had me fooled. I'm sorry...I don't want anything happening to Anastasia."

I lost my temper as I grabbed a wine glass off a nearby table throwing it against the wall. "That bitch! I could kill her!"

Mom tried to calm me down. "Christian, what is going on? I don't understand."

Looking back at mom I said, "Elena has to have her. She used the name Mrs. Robinson on the guest list. She was stalking us baiting our time as she watched us."

My mom looked at me confused. "Mrs. Robinson?"

"Yeah, it's a name Anastasia kind of chose for her when I told her about...mine and Elena's relationship. As you know Ana couldn't stand her."

"I could see why now, Christian. When I think of the things that woman had done to you, I just cringe."

"I'm sorry…about ever getting involved with her. When it started, I thought she really cared about me. But she was nothing but a selfish bitch. She controlled everything about me. Well no more. I'm done with her. Once I find Anastasia she is out of our lives for good."

"Wait! I remember something. I'm not sure if this would help but I overheard her talking to some guy on the phone. Elena called him Hyde, I think."

Looking back at Rodriguez, I asked, "Jack Hyde?"

"I think so. I only caught a last name."

That's all I needed. Someone how Elena and Jack were in on this. They were working together and used Rodriguez to do it.

Taylor and the rest of my men went to another room and made some calls. I knew I should have kept more security around! Damn it! But wait...I started thinking about Elena's phone. I could track her phone and it could tell me where she was. It was my only chance!

"Taylor, do me a favor, track Elena's cell phone for me. I think she will lead us to Ana."

He nodded as he got busy. I paced the floor waiting for Taylor to get me something.

"Christian, I have a signal. Its weak though."

I looked at the phone and googled mapped her location. It showed her to be at the Esclava was a strange place for her Elena to take her.

"She's at the salon. Let's go," I said, as Taylor and I took off.

We made it in record time as I flew out of the car and to the door of the salon. The door in the front was locked as they were closed. I didn't see any movement, that was weird, especially since her phone tracked her here.

We checked the back and the door was open. I walked in leaving Taylor outside as he watched for me. I heard some movement in the office. Once I peeked inside, I saw Elena. She was wearing the same dress I'd seen her in earlier at the party. I opened the door it creaked and she turned to see who it was.

"What are you doing, Elena?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh...Christian, you scared me! Nothing, just going over my books. What are you doing here, you should be at the party." Elena stated to me.

"I was and now I'm here," I said surprisingly in a calm voice. "Where is she?" I asked.

She gave me a weird look. "What do you mean? Where's who?"

I stalked up to her as if she was my predator. Elena moved taking a few steps until her back hit the wall. I cornered her. Infact I leaned in very close to her, getting into her personal space.

My voice dangerously low I asked, "Where is, Anastasia? I know you have her."

Elena looked away from and and was looking in front of her. I assumed Taylor was behind me.

"I don't know what your talking about Christian," she said back to me.

I grabbed her chin very Dom like and held it still. "I'm only going to ask one more time. If you don't tell me where my fiance is, there will be serious consequences. I will not be held responsible for what I do to you. If you think what you did to me was harsh, well, the way I'm feeling right now, my lashing will be ten times harder. Now, answer me. Where. Is. Anastasia?" I growled out.

She let out a breath. "I'm not sure exactly. Jack has her."

"Then you get him on the fucking phone and get him to tell you where he has taken her." I ordered her.

I let her free as she stood still just staring at me. "Now!" I shouted, making her jump.

Elena got out her cell from her purse as she dialed looking back at me and Taylor.

"Hyde, here," Jack said to her. I could hear his voice from the phone.

"Jack, hey, how's it going?" she asked, making small talk.

"Anastasia and I are getting along very good. Do you have everything ready?"

"Um...yeah. Just tell me where I need to meet you."

"I will text you the address. Just don't forget the money," he said hanging up.

I stared back at Elena. "So you two were in on it together. I should have know that you'd do something like this. Why, Elena?"

"Because you wouldn't listen to me or take me back. I did what I had to do. Ana took something from me and I wanted it back. I wanted you back."

"When are you going to get it? You are one despicable woman, I can't believe I let you control me all those years. That's what all that was about wasn't? You picking my submissives for me was about you wanting to controll of my life."

"I had too! After being my submissive you decided to venture out on your own. That was the only way I could control you."

"Not anymore." I declared as her phone went off.

I got the adress from her phone. Taylor put her in the car and we roped her hands behind her back.

"Just so you know, tieing your hands back, it's nothing sexual for me."

I got in beside her as Taylor took off spinning the tires. Hang in there Anastasia, we're coming for you!

 **A/N: So Jack and Elena was in on it! Lets hope Christian gets to her in time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Love me like you do

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 25: Love me like you do**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

We were on our way to a warehouse where Jack held Anastasia hostage. They were both in on a plan to kidnap Ana, only Elena didn't anticipate on me finding her first. Taylor was able to track her from her cell to the salon where we had the confrontation. Soon we pulled into a dark parking lot.

I looked back at Elena. "Okay, you need to find out exactly where she is."

"If I don't then what?" Elena asked me nonchalantly.

"Trust me, Elena, you don't want to find out. Now, let's go." I said, grabbing her arm that was now un-tied, as she guided us. We walked around the corner and found a door. It was slightly ajar.

I pulled it open, allowing Taylor in first as she and I followed behind. It was very creepy, as it had a wet smell to it very musty. You could hear water dripping from the pipes.

"Where are they?" I whispered to Elena.

"I don't know exactly, Christian. He just said to keep going until we heard his voice.

We went further into the musty air filled warehouse. The smell in here was rank.

After a few moments I heard a weak voice.

"Quiet, I hear something." I directed them.

"You will never get away with this, Jack! Christian will find me," I heard Ana say to Jack in a quiet voice.

"That's what you think. You see, Ana, Elena was the one who bailed me out of jail. This was all her idea all along so she could get him back once you were gone."

Met eyes met Elena's has a gave her a grave look.

"Christian will never take that ho bag back again! Not after everything she's done!" Ana bit out angrily to him.

"I will take my chances," Jack whispered back to her. "Now, Miss Steele, how about we have some fun before Elena gets here."

"No!" Ana shouted. "Get your filthy hands off me Jack!" Ana screamed out.

No one touches what's mine! I burst through the door and shout out at Jack, "Get your hands off my fiance!" I growled out.

I saw Ana chained up on some pipes stripped down to her bra and panties. She was a little dirty but otherwise looked fine.

"Well, well, if it isn't the handsome rich fiance coming to the rescue!" Jack yelled, as he turned to face me. "Only I have your woman, Christian. What are you going to do now?"

"Let her go, Jack, It's over!" I shouted.

"I don't think so…" Jack said gruffly. He pulled out a knife and held it to Ana's throat as she screamed out my name.

"Christian!"

"I said, it's over Jack. Now let her go!" I snapped.

Taylor entered the room with Elena and Sawyer. Jack looked over at Elena narrowing his eyes.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be able to find us?" Jack asked her angrily.

"H-he f-figured it out, Jack. The police are on their way. It's over," Elena said looking back at her hitchman, Jack.

"I'm the one who says it over. Stay back! Or I will kill her by slitting her throat," Jack shouted.

Anastasia looked back at Jack as she was hanging from the pipes with her wrists pinned to it.

"Jack, now that Christian is here, it's over. Please...just let me go," Ana pleaded.

He pressed the blade of the knife into her throat making it bleed a little.

Elena did something that shocked me. She walked up to Jack and talked to him gently.

"Jack, I made a mistake. Christian doesn't love me, so this won't work. Please put the knife down and don't make this worse for you than it already is. We just have to face it that we lost."

Jack was looking back at Elena. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do. They're engaged to be married. I have to accept that. He's moved on. Come, put the knife down. It's over," she coaxed.

Jack did as he was told. He put it down looking at all of us. He put his head down and started crying, as Elena held him. She was cooing at him telling him it would be okay. Did I miss something? Why on earth was she holding him for? Elena never held me that way, ever. All she did was beat me with her cane and whips.

The cops had arrived, and put handcuffs on him and Elena. I went to Ana and got her out of the chains, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I began to kiss her on the cheeks and forehead telling her, "It's okay, baby. I've got you. You're safe now."

I gave her my jacket to put on as I led her out of the warehouse. There were cop cars and paramedics at the scene. I walked her over to the ambulance where they checked her out.

The cops read Jack and Elena their rights. I walked over to Elena as she looked up and her eyes met mine. We stood looking at each other for a moment.

I spoke first. "Why, Elena? What possessed you to do something like this?"

"Christian, I was very jealous of your relationship with Anastasia. I was shocked that she took you back after you belted her. So, when you told me you were trying to get her back, I thought to myself, it would never happen. And when it did...I fooled myself to thinking that you and I had something."

I was confused about her relationship with Jack. "But what about, Jack? How did that happen?"

"Jack and I met at the Fifty's bar. We sort of hit it off. We exchanged information and he found out I knew you. So...we made a pact to ruin your relationship with Ana. We used Jose to do it. Only he decided at the last minute he didn't want any part of it. Jack and I began a relationship, a sexual relationship. He wanted to make your life miserable and after you dumped me, I wanted revenge…"

"So you helped him out with getting to Anastasia," I said finishing her sentence.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Christian. I regret doing any of this now. I just hope someday you will be able to forgive me," Elena said in a soft voice.

Looking her straight in the eyes, I replied, "Don't count on it. Anastasia and I are engaged to be married. We're going to live a happy life without your interfering anymore."

"Okay, Mrs. Lincoln, it's time to go. You're headed downtown for booking," the officer said, as he shoved her in the car with Jack. "Mr. Grey, we will need a statement from you and your fiance," he said, looking at me.

"Sure. We will be by in the morning. Tonight, I'm taking her home." I stated back to him.

"As you wish sir," he said, walking away and getting in the squad car driving off.

My cell phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was mother.

"Christian!" Are you alright?" mother asked.

"Yes, mom, we're both fine."

"You found her?"

"Yeah. Jack was holding her hostage along with Elena."

"Oh my god! Is Anastasia okay? Is she hurt?" mom asked concerned.

"A few bruises but that's it. I'm going to take her home then we have to make statements in the morning. We will come by the house and tell you about it then."

"Okay, son. I'm just glad you two are okay. I love you both, Christian," mom said, to me.

"Love you too, mom." I replied and hanging up. That was the first time in a long time that I told Grace I loved her. To be honest, I never thought I really deserved her love. Not after all the shit I put her through my adolescent years. But she loved me unconditionally as a mother should.

I walked back up to Anastasia. I pulled her to me giving a hug. Her hands were on my chest and they felt good. It all hit me as I began to cry in her arms. I could have lost her tonight. All that adrenaline I was feeling earlier finally subsided.

"Shhh...Christian, I'm here," Ana said, gently.

I pulled back looking in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ana- I had no idea that…"

"It's not your fault. I'm okay. We're okay."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You are my everything, Anastasia. My world was so dark and cold before you. Let's just say, I love the way you love me like you do. You are my light, Anastasia."

"You are my light too, Christian. I love you so very much. Take me home please," Ana said to me quietly.

"With pleasure, my love." I replied back as we got into the car as Taylor drove us home.

On the way home we heard that song,' Love me like you do' It was the perfect song for us. I began to sing it to Anastasia as I looked deep into her blue eyes.

" _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_ "

Our eyes never wavered as I sang the whole song to her. Her beautiful eyes welled up with tears and I brushed them off gently with my thumb. I pushed hair hair away from her face as I palmed it, as I sang that last of it to her. Once it was finished we both just looked back each other with such love.

"I love you so much, Anastasia. I know we just got engaged...but...I really want to marry you. Tomorrow. What do you say?" I asked her holding her face in the palm of my hand and my other hand clasped hers with the diamond ring on it.

"I love you too, Christian. But how will we get all the arrangements by then?" she asked looking back at me.

I chuckled lightly. "Are you forgetting who you are engaged to baby? I'm Christian Grey, I can and will make it happen. All I need is for you to say yes to tomorrow. Let's make it our wedding day. I don't want to wait anymore. Tonight taught me a valuable lesson. Never take it for granted what we have, because, the next day it could be gone."

"Oh, Christian!" Anastasia said as she hugged me tightly. Normally, I wouldn't like it when someone held me this tight. But it was Anastasia, only she could ever hold me this way. It was just her touch I wanted.

"Is that a yes?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, Christian! I will marry you tomorrow. But how are we going to get everyone here? My parents. And what about my dress? I don't have any of that yet."

"Leave all that to me. Those are just details. I promise you sweetheart, we will have a beautiful wedding." I said to her, as both our eyes shined with excitement.

 **A/N: So, it was all Elena and Jack. The next chapter we will see these two tie the knot. It's the last chapter too. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue of their future together. I will get it done soon. What a great ride this was!**


	26. Chapter 26: The rest of our lives

**FSD: My Ana**

 **Ch 26: The rest of our lives**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

The next day, and Anastasia and I made our statements to the police station. After that we headed off toward my parents home to tell them about what happened and about our upcoming wedding.

Once we arrived my sister Mia was there along with Kate and Elliot. We told them everything that had happened and that Elena was in on it the whole time.

"Christian, I can't believe I actually let that vile woman into our lives. I'll never forgive myself on how I allowed her to take advantage of you all those years. I'm sorry," Mom cried out to me.

I held Grace in my arms just allowing her to get it all out.

"Mom," I said getting Grace's attention. She looked up at me her eyes were red from crying. "I don't blame you at all. You had no idea what she was like, she hid it well. She even hid it from me all those years. So don't go blaming yourself. As I got older, I made the decision to get involved with her. I now know you did what you thought was right at the time. I gave you hell all those years. Please forgive me, mom, I never want to see you cry over her ever again."

Grace continued to look at me with confusion in her eyes. "Mom...are you okay?"

"Yes, I am son. But do you realize after all those years this is the first time you've ever called me mom? I waited so long for you to call me that," Grace said, in a motherly tone.

I smiled. "Well, mom, I do love you. More than I could ever explain. You took me in and raised me. Although I am messed up from Elena's doing, it was your love that's gotten me though."

"I love you so much, Christian!" Mom yelped out as she grabbed me and gave me a hard hug. I've never allowed her to hold me like that when I was younger. I looked at Carrick, who smiled back happily at me, us. We finally broke apart.

"Mom, dad, everyone, Anastasia and I have some great news to share. I've asked Ana to marry me and she said yes."

The girls squealed with delight as they came to hug Anastasia. Mom was the first one saying, "Welcome to the family, Ana."

After it calmed down a bit I said something else.

"As you all know what happened last night, that was an eye opener. It made us think how precious life is. So Ana and I have decided instead of having a long engagement, we plan to get married tonight," I said excitedly.

Everyone looked at us in shock. Especially at me.

Mom spoke first. "But, Christian, we don't have a dress, flowers, or any of that stuff. I-we need more time to plan a wedding."

"Mom," I said, "I have all that stuff taken care of. While Anastasia slept last night I made some calls. Everything has been arranged. If it's okay with you guys, we plan to get married in your garden, this evening."

"Wow! That is fast," Kate said looking at both of us.

Looking back at Kate I said, "That's what we want. We don't want to wait anymore. I have set the ceremony for seven this evening. That gives you all seven hours to get ready. I've already sent for Ana's parents to join us. They should arrive at five o'clock."

Mom said to me, "Wow, you are determined to make this happen, aren't you?" she asked me. Only my cell ringing interrupted us as I answered it.

"Grey speaking." I nodded. "Thank you very much," I said hanging up. "Everything has arrived."

Mom said to us, "What are we waiting for then. Let's get this wedding into high gear!"

We all got busy planning for the event. The ladies went to the spa, as we men worked on the scene. Getting things set up. Once the women got back from their day of beauty, I sent them upstairs. The men were get ready down stairs.

I chose three dresses for Ana and it was up to her to pick which dress she wanted. It still left the element of surprise. Before we stopped at the police department we made a stop at city hall to get our marriage license, so we were good to go. I had asked the judge to meet me tonight at six forty five to discuss the ceremony itself.

It was five o'clock and Ana's parents have arrived. They were rather surprised to hear we were engaged but wished us well. Soon I was getting ready for the wedding, putting on my tux. I couldn't believe that just in hour Ana would be my wife, Anastasia Steele Grey.

There was another reason I didn't want to wait. I knew the news of our engagement would be everywhere so that's also the reason for a quickie wedding. Plus Ana would be mine.

My dad, Carrick walked up to me as I was fixing my tie, our eyes met through the mirror I stood in front of.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Son. Are you nervous...you know...any wedding jitters?"

I turned facing him. I took a deep breath and replied to him. "No, I'm not nervous. Actually, I'm quite calm."

"We really never talked much about your relationship to Anastasia. Your mom and I worried about you when we heard about the break-up. It was very hard on you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Our relationship has had its challenges from the beginning. Especially because of the lifestyle I was in."

"And you don't practice that now?" dad asked.

"You mean is Anastasia my submissive?" I asked. Dad nodded as I answered his question. "No, Ana never signed a contract with me dad. It was more of a verbal agreement between us from the beginning. Dad, don't pretend to understand it. Ana had a hard time understanding it herself. She wasn't meant to be a submissive. I admit I tried to conform her the I way I wanted her to be, but as you see, Ana, is her own person. That's who I fell in love with. She was the one who said it first to me. I will never forget that night as long as I live. It was after…" my voice trialed off. It was hard to talk about this with dad especially since I had kept it a secret for so long.

"What, Christian? After…"

"Come on dad, do you really want the specifics?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

He came closer to me as he stood right in front of me. "I want to know about my son, and what he went through. I want you to be able to tell me anything and not hide from it like you did all those years."

I sat in the chair as he did the same. Looking him back in the eyes I said, "It was a dark place for me dad, I won't sugar coat it. What I did to Anastasia was harsh as she didn't understand it. I whipped her dad. Once I was done, my job as a Dom was to comfort her and take care of her. Instead she pulled away from me crying. I hated to see her cry. That I was the one who did that to her. She left the room we used and went to her room laying on the bed crying. That's when she confessed her feelings to me. Never in a million years did I ever think I deserved her love. She saw the monster in me and still loved me. I knew then I was completely in love with her. But it took her leaving me to...straighten myself out. I was the one who sought her out...I didn't want to lose the best thing that happened to me."

"Wow, son, that is lifechanging."

"Yes it is, dad. My life was never the same, I couldn't live without her. Anastasia is the one whom I was waiting for. I love her very much."

"It's a good thing, son." Dad stood up clapped me on the shoulder and said, "Let's go get you married."

I agreed. We walked to the garden where our family and friends were. The music began to play as Kate walked out in her matron of honor dress. After she got up to the altar she smiled back at me. She has never done that.

The music changed to the wedding march as I saw Anastasia come out. She wore a simple gown with some beaded lace and a jeweled hair piece. She looked stunning and took my breath away.

Ana was standing by my side as we looked in each other's eyes not breaking our gaze as the judge spoke. He began with the traditional vows. Each of us said them to each other. He told us to place our wedding rings on each others fingers. We did.

"Anastasia, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love to you. I will treasure you always." Then I placed the wedding band onto her finger.

"Christian, I give you thing ring as a symbol of my love. You are and will always be my future. I will honor you." She placed the band on my finger.

The judge spoke. "If anyone here can find just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, then forever hold their piece."

Of course no one spoke as he continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I took Ana's face in my hands as I placed a soft kiss on her lips. She opened up as I slid my tongue in just a little before pulling away.

We turned, faced our family as he announced us, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey!"

Our family and friends clapped and cheered at us as we walked down the aisle together. Finally we're married! I grabbed Ana and I twirled her around in a bear hug, as she squealed.

"Christian!"

I put her down. "Yes, my wife?"

"I love you. The wedding was perfect. Exactly how I wanted it."

"I love you too, Mrs. Grey." I gave her a kiss on the lips. "Now it's time to go party before we leave on our honeymoon."

We rejoined the family as we celebrated our union together. Mom had her cook to make us dinner, we had wedding cake for dessert as Ana and I cut into it feeding each other. We had our first dance as husband and wife only having eyes for each other.

Looking at my wife as I said, "Oh, Anastasia, you've made me the happiest man alive. I can't wait until we start our married life together."

Ana beamed at me. "I can say the same, ."

Our family and friends congratulated us as we were headed out for our honeymoon showering us with birdseed. We got into the SUV which was very decorated up with condoms steamers and written in white on the back window 'Just married'.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, we are headed towards the rest of our lives together."

"Christian, where are you taking me for our honeymoon."

"First we are going to Cancun."

"First, Cancun? How many places are we going?"

"It's a surprise baby. Your husband has to have some secrets," I said winking at her.

I had a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. I got it out and poured some in our glasses. Looking at Anastasia as I held my glass to hers.

"Here's to the rest of our lives, Mrs. Grey," I said seductively.

"Right back at ya, ," Ana replied as we both took a drink.

I began to kiss her lips as we drove to the airport. However it got really heated quick as I began to slid my hand under her dress. She wasn't wearing any panties. I pulled back from her surprised.

"Oh my someone has been a naughty girl not wearing any panties!" I said smirking back at her.

Anastasia looked at me with lust in her eyes as she purred, "Punish me."

I growled to her, "You asked for it!"

Kissing her again deeply as I slid my fingers inside of her wet pussy. Both of us panting as I began to finger fuck her.

"Fuck! Christian!" Ana gasped out.

"Trust me my wife, there will be plenty of fucking later!"

I continued my ministrations of pumping my fingers in and out until Ana orgasmed saying my name over and over again.

"I believe my wife had her first post wedding orgasm!" I said cockily.

Anastasia pulled herself back as she began to work my pants unzipping them freeing my hard cock. I went commando too. She put her lips on my dick taking it all the way in her mouth making me gasp.

"Christ, Ana!"

Her head bobbed up and down as she continued working it. Using her tongue on the tip getting the precum her teeth scraping my dick gently. But it was her deep throating it that got me, as I felt my dick in her tight throat! I was a gonner!

"Holy fucking hell, Ana!" I screamed out her name as all my orgasm went down her throat.

Ana and I looked at each other as we smiled like cheshire cats. We got to the airport, checked in, got through security and made out in the waiting area. Soon we were boarding the plane in first class.

"That was some blow job you gave me, ," I said to my wife.

"I couldn't leave my husband hanging now could I?" she asked winking back at me.

The airplane had started taxiing down the runway and very soon we were taking off.

I looked at Ana saying to her, "We're off to the rest of our lives, Anastasia Steele Grey!"

She beamed back at me as we both sat back and relaxed. Both of us sated from earlier. I was happy, happier than I've ever been. I had my wife sitting next to me, life couldn't get any better than that.

 **The end.**

 **A/N: This is the end for now. I may write an Epilogue later so keep me me on alert. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27: How to get to my sites

To anyone who is interested in my group page, please visit my Bio here on Fanfiction. If you click on the highlighted links, you will be directed to my sites.


End file.
